How did this happen?
by booyah111oak2
Summary: Big shot Percy Jackson likes a girl, her name? Annabeth Chase. Does she like him back? AU No demigods. All Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Well Well. Look who it is.

Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Well. Shit. First day of school and I see the girl who has my heart captured for years. No its not someone from the popular rich bitch posse or the slutty whore group. No. She is a smart, funny, cute(absolutely adorable), and real shy around strangers. Annabeth Chase. Anyway, I always mess up in front of her, not on purpose but accidentally. She has that effect on me. Makin me look like a fool in front of my friends. Sadly I dont have any real friends. Not ones that I could trust and confide in.

When I walked passed, I said, " Hey Annabeth! How was your summer?"

I tried to strut by but then I tripped and fell. Face first. Great right infront of Annabeth.

" Oh hey there Percy..." She said quietly, while helping me pick up my stuff. " My summer was okay..."

" Just okay?"

" I did nothing fun. I had to watch my brothers at the family reunion. "

" Oh okay."

" I better get to class. Bye Percy." As she walks away I see her blushing. She is so cute when she blushes. I pass the first 4 periods and by that time I was starving. I got my food and scouted out where to sit, thats when I see her. She is sitting all alone at a table. poking at her food. I walked over and sat next to her.

" Hey" I say

She looks suprised, she starts blushing and says, " Oh hey Percy"

" You dont usually sit all by yourself do you?" I ask her concerned

" Thalia moved away, so did Bianca. I guess its just me now."

" Well maybe I could sit here with you?" I asked hopefully

" Umm sure, I dont mind." I thought I saw a smile on her face.

" Hey I noticed to looked a little down this morning. Something wrong?"

" Yea but I doubt you would want to hear it..." She says quietly

" Come on why dont you think I want to hear it?"

" Arent you more concerned about the latest gossip or something." She snapped back.

" I-Im sorry, I didnt mean to come out like that. Sorry" I said, hurt. I was about to leave when she grabbed my hand, I looked down and saw her on the verge of crying, " P-Please stay. I didnt mean it."

" I know, I know. Come on tell me whats wrong." I say while holding her hand.

" Its... Its been 10 years since my moms death. Today." She says with her head down and face covered in her golden curls.

" Im so sorry Annabeth. If it makes any difference I know what it feels like to lose a parent." I hold her cheeks in my hands while brushing her hair out of her face. " Come on, look at me"

When she looks up I look into her beautiful silver eyes, she smiles and said to me, " Thank you Percy, will you be my friend?"

I was about to answer when Brittany, the school rich bitch and whore walks over and says, " Come on Percy, Lets walk together! We would be so Perfect!" Then she looks over at Annabeth and says, " Who are YOU? maybe you should cry and bitch around some other guy other than my future BOYFRIEND!"

Anger boils up inside of me. No one gets to talk like that to Annabeth, she doesnt deserve it. No one does. I look at Annabeth and she looks like she is going to start crying again. My heart breaks. Im about to go grab her hand and walk away with her when I hear Brittany say under her breath, "Haha Bitchy whore". I cant hold it anymore. I look at Brittany with anger and yell, " What is wrong with you!? You dont even know what she is going through! Dont you DARE call Annabeth a ' bitchy whore' now im starting to wonder what you call yourself when you look In the mirror?!"

She looks in shock at me then storms away. I look back at Annabeth she is hiding herself in her hair and hugging herself. " How can they be so mean?" I hear her say.

I scoot over to her side and I hug her she hugs me back and starts crying into my shirt. I rest my head ontop of hers and we sit there for awhile then I whisper to her, " Do you want to go somewhere else?" She nods her head, then we get up and I wrap my arm around her shoulder. She grips it tightly.

I take her a place that only me and one other person knows about. " Its okay Annabeth, they are gone now" I assumed she wanted me to take my arm off but she simply stated,

" I dont wanna let go" She said softly.

"Uhhh, yea... okay" I said intelligently. She squeezed me harder.

" Um Percy? What do you think of my body?" She asked nervously

I turn bright red, "Umm what do you mean?"

"Wellthesegirlsinthelockerroomweretalkingabouthowiwouldnevergetaboyfriendwithabodylikemine" She said very quickly

"Uhhhh what?"

She took a deep breath, "Well these girls were in the locker room talking about how I would never get a boyfriend with a body like mine"

I stepped away from her and started looking at her up and down, studying the girl infront of me,

"Umm What are you doing?" She asked while turning red.

"Im doing what you asked, I am looking over your body, Its beautiful if I may add" She blushed

I wasnt lying, her frame was small but she fit it well, she did have *ahem* good sized breasts and she seemed athletic She didnt have a big butt, but I liked it that way.

" Annabeth, come here," I said softly

When she walks over nervously, I put one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek." I dont know who they were talking about but you are absolutely stunning" She looks at me gratefully, and says,

"Really? What do you see that they dont?" She asks curiously.

"Well, you are in real good shape for your small frame, umm uh you have great breasts, t-to me anyway, and you dont have a big butt. But there is something up with your face." She starts to look worried, " I wish you would just smile more," I smile at her.

I see her blush, "So, you dont mind if I have small breasts and a small butt?" She says quietly.

"Listen, I lied, bodily appearance to me is just a bonus on a girl, Im more interested in what she likes and who she really is" I said looking her in the eyes

"Percy, would you be my best friend? Now that Thalia and Bianca are gone, I dont have anyone left" She looks down silently.

I give her a tight hug, " Of course, I will, Annabeth, I will gladly ditch the dickwads I hang around with to be with you." I say with a squeeze.

"Thank you Percy, Where is this place?" She asks

"Only you and one other person knows about this place," She looks up at me with those beautiful gray eyes. God. "When we first moved here, I didnt have a lot of friends, so my dad would come up here and we would talk"

"Oh, Percy, Im so sorry, maybe I shouldnt be here, this is your guys's spot." She says worried

" He was right you know," She looks at me quizzically, "He told me one day that you seemed like a nice girl and I should talk to you more often."

She blushed, the bell rang and we gave each other one last hug, then parted ways. After school ended, I was walking out, going over the events that took place, then I saw it. I see a desperate Annabeth trying to escape from a football jock, but she was pinned against the lockers.

"Hey, look man," I start turning around the guy, " She obviously doesnt want to be here, lay off."

"Oh? And what you think she likes you? Listen Jackson, why dont you go over to Brittany over there, hmmm?" He said smugly.

I was about to say something, when Annabeth slaps him so hard it sounded louder than a plane on a runway. "Shut up! Percy is a good person and triple the man you will ever be!" She say angrily. Then the punk runs off and I turn to Annabeth,

"Fiesty today, arent we?" I say with a little smile, then I see her hand shaking, I hold onto them, " Hey whats wrong? did he say something to you?"

"He told me to ditch you and be with him instead" She blurted out. Then she covered her mouth and turned away, I hugged her around the waist from behind And rested my head on her shoulder, " I dont wanna ditch you though, you make me feel like I matter." She says growing more quiet.

"And I dont want to ditch you, you are my best friend after all." I couldnt help but smile, " you know you are probably the prettiest girl I have ever seen. Your golden hair and your gray eyes are a real turn on for me" Shit. Did I just say that out loud? She turns around to look at me and I say, "I-Im sorry I didnt mean- It just came out, I can understand if-" My sentence was cut short with a full on kiss from Annabeth, It wasnt some lame kiss either, her lips her soft and warm, I was so stunned I almost didnt kiss back. I grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her in close.

"Im sorry, I shouldnt have done that," She says quietly while blushing furiously.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing! Ive been dreaming about that since I was a freshman!" I blurt out. Crap. Now she thinks im a creeper.

"Really? I guess that makes two of us..." She says quietly.

" But, I think we should just stay best friends for now, I dont wanna ruin this friendship." I say While looking into those gorgeous eyes.

"I was about to say the same thing," She gives ma a light kiss on the cheek and walks off, "Bye Percy" I hear her say. I feel light as a feather walking home that day. I knew that I had just made a best friend for life.

The next day, we walk into history class together and sit down next to each other. The History teacher, Mr. Kellogg, assigns the clas its first project. Its how America has changed over the pasr 100, years. Well I figured since its a partner project I couldnt fail so bad. But thats before I was assigned my partner. Brittany, the bitch who hurt Annabeth the other day. Great. I look over at Annabeth and see who her partner is, its Brent, the football jock who tried to hit on her, and the person she tried to escape. I start to get up and walk to the teacher to see if I could get another partner, when Annabeth gets up and heads torward Mr. Kellogg too.

"You can go first, Percy" She says, she isnt that shy around me anymore. I feel triumphant.

"Umm Mr. Kellogg? I was wondering if I could be assigned a different partner. Me and Brittany are NOT compatible. At all." I say with confidence.

" Listen Percy, I know what you mean, but I dont have anyone else you could partner up with, Sorry" Mr. Kellogg said nonchalantly.

" I will be his partner!" Annabeth said suddenly, then we turned to look at her, she blushed, " I mean, I dont like my partner either and I also wanted to see if I could get a new one." She says more quietly.

Mr. Kellogg looks at me and says, "Are you okay with this arrangement Percy?" He said, really not caring either way.

"Heck Yea!" I exclaim, " I mean yes of course."

" All right then, Annabeth meet your new partner."

We highfive and then we walk over to my table with my arm around her shoulder. Next thing I know im talking to her about meeting up someplace, "Umm hey Annabeth?" She looks up with a beautiful smIle on her face,

"Yea?"

" I was wondering if uhh," I said blushing, and stammering, "If you uh wanted to come over to my place and talk the project over?"

She blushes and turns red, then has a giant smile on her face and her silver eyes twinkling, " Of course I would! You are so cute when you stammer!" She says laughing. Then she blushed in realization of what she just said.

"Oh? So im cute now?" I said jokingly.

"Well I- I didnt mean-" She tries to get the words out.

"Haha jeez Annabeth, I was just kidding!" I said laughing.

She lightly punched me in the arm, then hugged me. I mustve looked shocked, well cause I was. Then she said, " Thank you for being my friend, Percy. I think I have always needed someone like you" She says still giving me a death grip.

"Hey, Annabeth," I hold her cheeks in the palms of my hand, " It goes both ways you know"

The bell rings, I hear her sigh as she pulls away from me. I give her one last squeeze before I say, " So see you after school? We can meet at my locker?"

She smiles, "Yup! Sounds good to me!"

After 6th period ends I return to my locker and wait for Annabeth, its about 5 minutes later, and then I start to get worried, so I started to walk to her locker, when she rounds the corner, running at full speed. I thouht she was gonna hug me when she runs behind me and clutches my shoulders., Then I realize she running from somebody, Luke, the school druggie. He looked mad and said, "Get back here you little bitch! You will pay for that!"

I restrain him, pushing him back while Annabeth cowers behind me. "That bitch doesnt know whats good for her! I try to make out with her and give her d*ck, and she f*cking slaps me!" Then I look at him in anger and tackle him, I slowly look back at Annabeth and I see her blouse partially ripped, along with the right leg of her jeans. I turn back to Luke, grab him by the collar and yell, " You tried to RAPE annabeth!?"

He just smirked, with his smug face, I was so mad all I did was punch him in the face so hard it knocked him out, then I threw his head onto the floor. I stand up slowly and say, "You son of a b*tch" then I run to Annabeth and I see her crying. I wrap my arms around her, all she does is hug herself and and cry into my shirt. "Shhh shhh. Its okay now. Im here Annabeth, Im here" I say to her softly, stroking her hair.

"I wanna go home." She says quietly. After a while.

"Okay, I will walk you there, okay?" I suggest to her.

"Y-Yes, please" She says still sobbing

When we get to her house, I notice she lives in an apartment, same as me. I walk her to her door, and im about to depart when she grabbed my hand and said, " Come with me? Please?"

"Of course I will. Always and forever" I say, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, she hugs it tightly. When we walk in, I hear a male say, "Hey Annabeth, how was your day?"

"I-I dont wanna talk about it" Fighting back the tears as she says it. He obviously heard her crying and rushed in. He insantly saw Annabeths ripped blouse and jeans, and his eyes got real wide.

"C-Come on in the Kitchen dear, Umm bring your friend too" He eyed me suspiciously.

When we sat down he asked, "What happened?"

Seeing Annabeth still crying, I was about to speak when she said, " No"

"Okay."

She starts, " I was going to meet Percy after school to talk about our project," She says motioning to me, "I was about to leave when the school druggie, Luke, Came up to me and tried to kiss me, when I pulled away, I slapped him across the face, then he pushed me down and started to rip my blouse and pants off, I kicked him in the face and ran. I kept running till I got to Percy-" Her dad motioned her to stop, then turned to me, " Please tell me you beat the living hell out of him."

"Yes sir, I tackled him lifted him up by the collar, Knocked him out with a punch, then threw his head to the ground." I said, completely serious.

He nodded, "Thank you Percy, I really am grateful." He motioned to Annabeth, "Why dont you go upstairs and get changed?"

"Yea, Okay dad. I will be right down." She said quietly.

When she got up and left, her dad immediately started talking, "Im Dr. Chase, and I assume you are Percy?"

"Uh, Yes sir."

"I want to thank you for protecting Annabeth from that Luke kid. It really means a lot to me seeing Annabeth having a friend. I was worried when Thalia and Bianca left. Are you two dating?" He asked suspiciously.

I turned bright red, "Oh no sir we are just good friends, best friends to be exact."

"You care about her dont you?"

"Yes sir, I care for Annabeth a lot."

"Dont ever leave her, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I would never leave her"

"Percy, I approve of your friendship with my daughter. I give you my blessing." He said smiling.

"Umm excuse me sir?" I asked confused.

At that moment Annabeth walked in and gave me a big hug, almost tackling me over. Dr. Chase raised an eyebrow at Annabeth, she blushed quickly and said, "What dad? Percys my best friend ever. We are not dating."

"Yes, so I have heard..." He says cooly. Annabeth looks sharply over at me and I raise my hands up in surrender.

"Umm, I gotta go, bye Annabeth," I gave her a hug and a little kiss on top of her head. "Bye Dr. Chase"

"Bye Percy! See you tomorrow!" She says sweetly.

When I got to school, I see Luke being dragged out by two cops into the back of a police car. I have a pretty good idea why. I look around for Annabeth, when I see her I rush to her and give her a big hug. I hear her sniffle, then I put one hand on her waist and the other on the side of her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yea just, reminding me of yesterday" She said sadly.

"Shhh, its okay now. Im here. I will always be here."

"I know you will, I know."

The day passes pretty quickly and then we meet up after school at a cafe, then the cook turns up the TV.

_The Blizzard has seemed to cave in the roof, and several stories in the Stonemeadow apartments..._

"Oh no! Thats where I live! I don't know if we have the money to stay in a hotel!" I say real concerned.

" You can sleep at my place!" Annabeth blurts out, then turns red, " Well if you want to..."

"Of course I want to! is you dad okay with it? I mean thats two extra bodies in your apartment..." I say.

"We can make room! Your mom can sleep in the guest room and you could sleep with me in my room." She says more quietly.

"Okay sounds great. umm do you wanna contact your dad? I will contact me mom." I suggest.

"Deal"

When we knock on Annabeths door, we are greeted by a smiling Dr. Chase and an anxious Annabeth. "Hello Percy! Hello Mrs. Jackson, come on in."

When get in Dr. Chase said, "Mrs. Jackson you can sleep in our guest room, and Percy I was informed you would sleep In Annabeths room with her." He sounded a little hesitant at the last part.

I settle in Annabeths room, I notice a couple things, I see Annabeth in lots of photos on her wall, posters about architecture, and famous quotes. I look over and see a nervous looking Annabeth, "Whatcha worried about? Scared I will destroy your room or something?" I ask jokingly.

"No, just wondering how im gonna sleep on the floor..." She says.

"Come on Annabeth, I will sleep on the floor." She doesnt argue.

At dinner, well all ate pretty much silently, when my mom got up to go to the bathroom, Dr. Chase cleared his voice, "So I trust you two will be behaving appropriately sleeping in the same room?"

I nearly choked, and Annabeth complained, "Daaaaadddddd!"

"Sorry honey, but I still need an answer." He waited.

"No sir, I will not be having sexual intercourse with Annabeth." I said after I recovered from me almost choking.

He looked satisfied, " Good man Percy."

After dinner we went to our bedrooms, and soon fell asleep... I was woken by someone nudging me, "Percy? Are you awake?"

"Yea whats wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I had a nightmare. Will you sleep with me?" She asked hopefully.

"of course"

We lay down close together, and I wrapped my arm around her waist protectively, she seemed to nuzzle up to me, then she said, "Percy?"

"Mmm?"

"I want to be more than friends, I like you. A lot." She said quietly.

I turned her around to face me, then I kissed her on her soft warm lips, then she deepened the kiss, wrapping her legs around my torso.

"Umm Percy? You have your shirt off..."

"Yea? thats how I usually sleep." I simply stated. "I could put it back on if it makes you feel uncomfortable. "

"No its okay... So do you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked nervously.

"Annabeth, I have liked you from day one. Since I first met you, this is what I have wanted. To be here with you."

"Percy, I want you to know, I love you. With all of my heart." She says, while nuzzling up to me.

"I love you too Annabeth, I always have, I always will" I say whole heartedly.

She leans in for a kiss, I kiss her on the lips and then we fall asleep.

The next morning we woke up and went to her kitchen for breakfast, my mom and Dr. Chase were discussing something at the table, when ee got our foodstuffs we sat down and the parents became quiet. Then they showed us a picture on my moms digital camera. It was of Me and Annabeth, laying together in her bed, my arm around her waist, and the other holding her cheek, our legs intertwined, her head resting against my chest and she had a hand on my chest too. Annabeth and I looked at each other then at their stern faces, we both said, "We can explain"

Then they burst out laughing, we were looking at each other, confused. They finally calmed down and said, "We know you two are now a couple and we know you didnt have sex, we just took the picture for sweet memories"

"Ha Ha very funny Mom" I said. I looked back at Annabeth and saw her face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Well go on you two you will be late for school!" My mom said, clearly frustrated that we couldnt get ready in time.

When we get back to school, people start giving us weird looks, like 'OMG. is Percy seriously going out with HER?' I ignored them quite easily but I could tell that to Annabeth their comments stung and cut deep. When we go to our special place, she asks me, "Why cant people accept me for who I am, and who I am with?"

"I wish I knew Annabeth, I wish I knew" I hug her in close to me and kiss her on top of her head, "But we are going to get through it. I know we will, You and me, forever and always."

Months pass by, Annabeth and I love each other very much still. One day we get to school and I get a big surprise. When we walk into the halls Annabeth gets tackled from behind, and I lose her hand in the speed of it all, I look down and I see Annabeth(of course) and Thalia all sprawled out on the ground. I start to laugh, thats when Thalia gets up and says, "Whats your problem Jackson? Have you been bullying Annabeth?"

"Yes Thalia he has been bullying me with love, hugs, and kisses." Annabeth says while getting up.

Thalia looks at her as if she was crazy then looks at me suspiciously, "Wait you mean to tell me, Percy, one of the most popular guys here loves you?"

"Yup, we have been dating for months now," She turns at looks at me sweetly, "Yea and Percy sometimes sleeps with me..." She says while blushing.

"Girl you better be joking, you lost your virginity to him?!" She says looking shocked then she glares at me, "And who do you think you are?"

"Oh jeez, Thalia, we dont do that! All we do is snuggle together, jeez Thalia, stop being so protective, Percy already does that good enough!" Annabeth, said laughing.

I smile, and ourstretch my arm to her, " I dont think we have officially met, Hi im Percy Jackson." She looked at me, questioningly, the she said,

"Oh what the hell." As she gave me a big hug. I always thought she was tough and never showed outward affection. I was taken aback.

"So Thalia you want to meet after school? We can hang out at the cafe. Percy will be there." Annabeth suggested.

I saw a slight disappointed look in her eyes, then I say, "Actually I gotta do some stuff around my house before I can go. I will stop by later okay?"

Then I wink at Thalia, she nods silently and mouths 'thank you'.

When I finally arrive at the cafe, I walk in and see Thalia and Annabeth laughing at a picture, I walk over there and Thalia grins at me, "Well I can see you are very protective of Annabeth," She says, holding up the photo of us sleeping. I blush.

"Well I-I didnt-" I didnt get to finish because Annabeth kisses me and wraps her arms around my neck.

I hear Thalia mutter, "Oh get a room."

"What Thalia? Dont you have someone special?" Annabeth says teasingly, "What about Nico?" She says knowingly.

Thalia soon turns red and stammers, "We-He isnt- We are just good friends, at least we dont sleep together!" She shouts.

"Uh huh, Sure Thalia." Says Annabeth while drinking her tea.

"Well its not like I can be in a relationship anyway. Im in a boarding school called 'The Hunters' and our headmaster, Lady Artemis, doesnt allow any relationships with boys." Thalia says cooly.

"Well that sucks" Annabeth simply states.

Thalia left after a few days to get back to her boarding school and I was happy to have Annabeth back with me. Alone. I invited her over to my place to help me with homework, and possibly spend the night, "Of couse I will! I wouldnt miss out on an opportunity like this!"

"Great so you can stop by at 4:30 tomorrow?"

"Yup! Seeya Percy!" She kisses me on the cheek then walks away. D*mn. I am so lucky to have her... She has no idea.

When I get home, theres a note on the table,

_Hi Honey, Im going to be at Cape Cod with Paul for about 3 days. Foods in the fridge and cash is on the counter. Try not to do anything rash. _

_Love, Mom XOXOXO_

I smile, Well when Annabeth comes over I will order us a pizza and then we can work on homework. Then cuddle, watch a movie. I dont know. But first things first I gott aclean this place up. I take a glance in my room and there is clothes everywhere, plates scattered. I moan as I get to work. The next day, at 4:30 sharp, I hear a knock on the door. Always on time, thats my Annabeth. I open up the door for her amd invite her in. She gives a twirl and says,

"Dang Percy, got all cleaned up now?"

"Anything for my girlfriend!"

"Even a kiss?" She gives me an adorable look.

I wrap my arms around her waist and press my lips against hers, she presses forward into the kiss, we stay there for a good 2 minutes, until I hear the doorbell ring,

"And that would be the pizza." I pull away to answer it,

When I come back inside the kitchen, I see Annabeth already has her coat off, and her shirt seemed a little tight to me...

"Oh Annabeth I forgot to tell you, my moms outta town for 3 days, she goin to Cape Cod with Paul." I say stuffing my face with pizza.

She nearly chokes, and starts coughing.

"Jeez Annabeth are you okay?" I ask concerned.

She nods, Swallows, and clears her throat. "My dad also outta town hes going to some history convention do-hicky" She says smiling.

"Oh, what a coincidence." I say not getting any hints.

She rolls her eyes, "Boys" She scoffs.

I look at her odd, " What is it?"

"Oh my gosh, sometimes you are sooo dense. I was wondering if I could stay with you!" She says exasperated.

I blush, now I feel stupid, "Pshhh I knew that." She rolls her eyes. "Of course you can stay, where do ya wanna sleep?"

"Well I was hoping, with you, I guess" She says quietly.

I mentally do a fist pump, and say to Annabeth, "You dont have to ask to sleep with me. I meant in the same room, not as in the intercourse."

"Well that much was obvious." She says amused.

"So do you want to watch a movie?" I ask her tentatively.

"Sure. What do you have?"

"Man of Steel, Dark Knight Rises, Finding Nemo, etc." I say Finding Nemo with a little more emphasis.

"Well Finding Nemo since you are sooo subtle." She says sarcastically.

I do a fist pump in the air and clean of the table. After dinner, I put the disc in the dvd player and then I grab a blanket, sit next to Annabeth and drape the blanket over us. "Hey you are hogging all of the blanket!" She exclaims.

"Hey I grabbed it!" I say defensively. Then she scootches over even closer to me and rests her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and kiss the top of her head. Then we look each other in the eyes, green clashed with gray, "I love you Annabeth"

"I love you too Percy" Then we are silent throughout the rest of the movie.

When we get up, Annabeth heads to the bathroom to change and I just take off my shirt and jeans and sleep in my boxers. I get into bed and then Annabeth walks in. My jaw drops. There is she is in black lace bra and panties, walking in.

"I usually sleep in this," She says sheepishly. "I can put some pajamas on If you want..."

"What? Oh no its fine, just like you," She giggles, as I realize what I just said, "Wha- I mean- Wow. You look amazing to me."

She blushes. When she gets into bed a snuggle up close to her and whisper, "This isnt what you usually wear to bed, is it?"

"No, you are right, I sleep in the nude." She says being teasingly sarcastic.

"Why did ya do it then?" I ask curiously.

"Well I was kinda feeling self consciousness about my body. And I-" Her voice breaks, and continues quietly, "And I wanted to impress you... I wanted to see if you thought my body was unpleasing to the eye."

"Annabeth, I love you, I always will," I pull her close to my body, almost all of us is skin on skin, "You dont need to impress me with your body, necause I am already impressed." She pulls herself ontop of me lays her head on my chest and says,

"Really Percy? You mean it?" I lightly stroke her hair and grab her waist and press it against mine. I can feel her trembling.

"Of course I do Annabeth. I wouldnt have said it if I didnt mean it, I love you so much. Are you cold?" She nods silently, I double the covers then lay down next to her, as we both face each other we draw into a kiss, and intertwine legs. Her skin is so soft, The only parts that arent showng are her breasts and her you-know-what. We kiss for what seems like forever and fall asleep in each others arms.

When I wake up, we are in different places then when we fell asleep. I look over at her, so peaceful, so graceful. When she opens her eyes I look deep into her gray eyes and she dives into mine.

"Morning Annabeth, What do you want to do today?"

"Mmm I dont know... Go to the park?" She asks.

I nod, "but first its time for breakfast" as we get up, I notice her bra is half way off and her panties low, but still there. As walk over to her she smiles as if nothing is wrong, then I lightly poke her showing nipple, and pull up her panties for her, she is too shocked to speak. "You had a little bit showing there Annabeth, Sorry" I look down at the carpet, blushing. Then she grabs my neck and the next thing I know im kissing her.

I lend her a shirt (for she is cold) and walk into the kitchen. We get our food going then I sit down and she sits in my lap. "Thank you for not taking advandage of me when I was like that." She says quietly to me.

"Take advantage of you? Why would I ever do that?" I look at her quizzically.

"Well I better be honest," She starts, she starts to blush, "umm earlier this morning before you woke up, I had been pleasuring myself. And I guess you didnt notice my wet panties." Actually I had noticed them but thought nothing of it.

"Oh? And what, may I ask, were you fantasizing about?" I asked curiously.

"I was thinking about you. And me." She says almost in a whisper. I blush hard.

"You know we arent ready for that yet, but its nice we have the same feelings, I fantasize about us too. Living our lives. Getting married. Having kids." I say holding her hand and leaning in to kiss her. She kisses back, man she has no idea how lucky I am.

"Really? You think we could be like that?" She asks looking into my eyes.

"Of course I do, I always do." I say before hugging her in close.

When we finish, she gets up to take a shower and I clean up, I was finishing up, when I hear a blood-curdling scream. It was Annabeth.

"Annabeth?! Whats wrong?" I yell, concerned.

"P-Percy, T-theres a S-Spider... Please kill it." She said whimpering. I remembered, she was greatly afraid of spiders, an extreme case of arachniphobia.

"Could you put a towel on or something?" I ask, realizing that she is taking a shower.

"Y-Yea," She whimpers.

I go in and I look at her to see where she is pointing. I look up and see a spider, about 2 inches across. I grab some paper towels and smush it and her a satisfing 'crunch'. I flush it down the toilet and Annabeth hugs me and says, "Thank you Percy, oh thank you thank you."

"Please Annabeth, it was nothing" When I hug her, I feel bare skin on her back, I pull away quickly and she says,

"Im gonna get dressed."

"Okay" I quickly walk out.

When we are both ready to go to the park, I open the door for her and say, "Ladies first, my dear" She laughs and kisses me on the cheek.

"Why thank you, my gentleman"

I hold my arm out to her, "Shall we go, Love?" She waps her arm in mine.

"I think we shall" She says, smiling.

When we get to the park, I see a pretzel stand and ask her, "Do you want a soft pretzel?"

"Oh you dont need to spend money on me." She says, but I could tell she wanted one.

"Come on, I know you want one. Lets race." I ask playfully. And I start to sprint to the stand

"Oh you are SO on, Jackson." She says sprinting after me.

I reached the stand 2 seconds before her, and then I say, "Haha, I won!"

She playfully shoves me, " You had a head start. Thats not fair, it doesnt count"

We get one soft pretzel to share between us. When we sit on a bench I ask her, "You do any sports?"

"Hmm, no not really, I do work out though, you know running, jogging, etc. What about you?"

"Mmm I swim, sometimes jog, a little weight lifting." I say to her.

She leans into me and sighs, "I wish we could stay like this, forever."

"I do too, I love times like these." I kiss the top of her golden hair.

"So Annabeth, your birthday is comin up. Want anything?" I stroke her hair.

"You there with me," She kisses me.

"Come on, Annabeth, You know what I mean." I ask her seriously.

"Well, I dont know. I really dont want you to spend money on me." She says thoughtfully.

"I could tickle the answer out of you." I warn her.

"You wouldnt." Her eyes widen.

I lunge at her and start to tickle her, she starts laughing uncontrollably, "P-Please Uncle, I give I give." She finally gets out the words, "Okay, there is this necklace at Tiffanys..."

"Ok, already done." I sit back, satisfied.

"But I havent told you what it looks like..." She looks confused.

"I have a feeling that when I see it, I will know which one it is" I wink at her knowingly.

"So you wanna head back to my place? I dont know what we would do there though," I ask her.

"Sure Percy, Maybe we could stop by Redbox?" She asks hopefully.

"Anything for you, Love" I kiss her on the cheek.

We start to walk home and stop on the way to Redbox. We looked over the titles.

"Aww man, I was hoping Catching Fire would be out by now..." I complain.

Annabeth laughs, "Seriously? It just came out on DVD, you cant really expect it to be out for another 2 weeks or so."

"Awww... So what do you want to watch? Im fine with anything." I say wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Hmmm, I dont know. The Hobbit?" She looks up at me. I nod.

"Sure okay, The Hobbit it is then!"

We rent the movie out then start to head back. She says, "You know when Bianca moved away, I was hoping we could keep in touch and still be friends, but she has turned into a jerk lately."

"Aw jeez Annabeth, Im sorry to hear that. At least Thalia is still your friend." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Except she is always on that stupid boarding school called 'The Hunters' or something. Its a stupid rule that you have swear off boys there. I could never leave you." She says earnestly.

"Huh, I didnt know that they have to swear off boys, sucks for the guys. All abandoned and alone..." I say jokingly.

When we get to my apartment, I put the Hobbit disc in, and sat down next to Annabeth, She snuggled up next to me.

"So what do ya wanna order for dinner? Some more pizza? Chinese?" I ask her.

"Some Chinese might be good, if thats okay with you." She says quietly.

"Of course its okay, Ya know, us staying together like this, just feels, right." I say to her stroking her hair.

"I think so too, its too bad that we dont live with each other..." She says.

"I would like that too, and something more" I sound kinda mischievous.

"Oh?" She says looking up at me.

"You know, something permanent." I say to her.

"Mmm, me too Percy." She leans into me.

"Im gonna call the Chinese place, Why dont you get into pajamas, real ones, you will freeze out here." I say looking at her with concern.

She nods, gets up and goes to the bathroom, I call the Chinese place and order some noodles and rice. When the guy arrives, We are in the middle of a making out session. Great timing as usual. I get up pay the dude, and we sit back on the couch and eat the noodles together. I am slurping up a noodle and then next thing I know, I am almost kissing Annabeth on the lips, she was eating the same noodle I was! I wouldnt mis a chance like this, so I kissed her full on. The kiss was deep and passionate, then Annabeth pulled away, "Shouldnt we finish dinner and clean up first?"

"Oh gosh youre right I cant kiss you with me all chinese food face and whatnot!" I say sarcastically. "I gonna get dressed, Annabeth, just come in if you need me."

She blushes, "Ok Percy"

When I get back in the Tv room I notice Annabeth, sittin there, looking bored, I come up behind her and rub her shoulders, "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Yea but there is nothing on!"She complains.

"Aww im sorry, whatcha wanna do?" I ask her softly.

"Im kinda tired, wanna just go to bed?" She asks sleepily.

"Alright lets go" I pick her up bridal style, and carry her to my room, I lay here down silently and climb into bed with her. She sighs and nuzzles up to me, and I wrap my arms around her.

"Good night Percy." I hear her whisper,

"Good night Annabeth, I love you" I kiss her lightly on her forehead.

"I love you too" She mumbles.

Aww man. I feel like crap. I open my eyes to see if Annabeth is still there, but all I see is an empty space next to me. I manage to croak out the words, "Annabeth? Are you there?"

Then Annabeth suddenly appears with wet hair and a towel around her torso, I try to get up but she walks over and pushes me back down, she kisses the top of my forehead and curses.

"Annabeth? Whats wrong?" I ask concerned.

"You have a fever Percy, I was hoping it was just a mistake on my part..." She says softly.

"How could it be a mistake?"

"Well I kinda suck at using medical supplies" She laughs lightly.

"Well now I know who not to call for medical assistance."I say chuckling.

"Well thats too bad cause Im staying with you for all of today. Im gonna take good care of my Percy." She says stroking my hair.

"Nope, I dont wanna risk getting you sick too. Go home, ill be fine here." I say inbetween coughs.

"Percy Jackson, I am staying with you today, you cannot change my mind. I love and care about you." She says with finality.

"Cant change your mind can I?" I ask her.

"Nope." She says shaking her head.

"Okay then, I guess your staying with me for another day..."

"Yup, Now lets get you up so you can have breakfast." She says.

"Okay..." I grumble.

I get up slowly, with the help of Annabeth, and head for the kitchen, when I notice Annabeth is still in a towel, then I say,

"Hey Annabeth, are you cold?" I say.

"No why?" She looks over confused.

"Cause you are still wearing a towel" I point out to her.

"Oh, im okay with that. I will go change after I get you breakfast. Okay" I she kisses me on the cheek.

"Okay. But I dont mind." I say, I kinda liked her just in a towel.

She gets me my breakfast, and goes in the other room to change, I take this opportunity to think over our relationship, I love her, I know I do. I am almost positive she loves me back. She wouldnt just stay with me just because she is a good friend. Shes my best friend, and something more than that. Shes my girlfriend. I wouldnt change a thing about her. Except maybe, her last name.

She walks in and says, "How are you feeling?" Her gray eyes full of concern.

"Terrible. Im so sore, weak, and cold."I manage to get out.

She walks over to me and wraps her arms around my torso, and says,"Im going to warm you up. Lets go sit on the sofa." She says softly.

"Okay" I croak then get up with her and walk to the sofa. We sit down and she pulls my head into her lap.

"I have been thinking of our relationship, Percy. I love you. I know I do. Do you love me?" She says while stroking my hair.

I reach up and stroke her cheek with my thumb. "More than you know, Annabeth. I love you so much. It hurts when I dont see you. I wish I was with you all the time. I love you Annabeth."

"Why? Im no one special. Im sure there is someone exactly like me somewhere else." She says.

Then I get up and look her in her gray eyes, and hold her cheeks in the palms of my hands. "You are wrong. There is no one else like you. You are my Annabeth. Nothing is gonna change that." I say.

"But-" Annabeth is cut short, When I pressed my lips to her, I put everything into that kiss. When I pull away, we look into each others eyes,

"Annabeth, dont ever doubt my love for you" I say seriously.

"I know. I dont know what came over me, you need to rest now." Annabeth said laying my head back down.

" Will you sleep with me? You dont have to if you dont want to." I ask hopefully.

"Of course I will, here, lets go back to your room." She says, helping me back to my room.

When we lay back down, I nuzzle into her and she wraps her arms around me.

"Its okay honey, just rest, im here," She says softly.

"I know Annabeth, Thank you" I mumble in her chest. The last thing I hear before I fall asleep is, "Go to sleep Percy, I love you"

I wake up feeling a lot better, I think I have broke the fever. All thanks to Annabeth. I am still in the same position I fell asleep in, Snuggled up inside Annabeths chest, I hear her say, "You up baby? I you slept like a rock."

" You stayed here with me? You couldve got up and watched TV or something, I would have been fine."

"No its okay, You looked so peaceful when you were asleep."

"I bet you saw that I drool huh?" I ask curiously.

"Mmm, Yea I did, but I think its cute."

"Sure you do"

"No really I do! Its adorable" She says defensively.

"I feel alot better, now. Thanks" I say gratefully.

"Well im glad. Now come on, its already 3 o'clock in the afternoon."

We get up and head to the living room, and sit down on the couch, She asks, "What do you want to do now?"

"No I think you should decide what we do, you have been taking care of me for all of today so far."

"I want to sit here. With you, Cuddling, relaxing. I like times like these."

"Then thats exactly what we will do." I say as I press my lips to hers. She doesnt hesitate to kiss back. After a while like that I finally say, "Wanna watch some movies? I will make popcorn?" I say to her.

"Yea, id like that alot Percy, Thanks"

"Only returning the favor. You did take care of me today"

"Yea, cause I love you and care about you, you didnt need to return any favors"

"And you should know I would do the exact same for you." I say kissing her on her forehead. I get up and start the popcorn, I make two bags cause im almost positive I will eat one all by myself. While im doing this, Annabeth is picking out the video. When I walk back in the room, I see Annabeth looking pretty excited.

"Whats got you all excited?" I ask her curiously.

"Only the fact that you have Braveheart. The #1 Inspirational movie of all time!" She practically yells.

"So I guess you wanna watch that?" I ask her sarcastically.

"Of course I do! Wait that was sarcasm wasnt it?" I nod and laugh a little.

"Well I dont care, now get me my popcorn, and I may forgive you." She says defiantly. I hand her the popcorn, and ask her,

"Am I forgiven yet?"

She kissed my cheek, "You didnt need forgiveness. I was just too lazy to get up."

"Aw man I was used! By my own girlfriend!" I mumble. All she does is laugh.

"I love you Percy. Do you believe what they all say Percy? That we wont last? Cause I dont." She states.

"Well Annabeth I sure do hope we make it past high school. I have a feeling that I wont be leaving your side anytime soon." I say resting my head on hers.

"I wish my parents were more like us, together still, my mom just left me on my dads porch when I was a baby, she left him." She says quietly. "Left my father in pursuits of her own dreams. I met her once. She said all I was, was an accident."

"Then you are the best accident to ever happen Annabeth." I say turning her to face me. "You are the most importent person in my life, besides my family."

"And you are the most importent person in my life, ever." She replies back to me nuzzling in my chest.

"What about your father? I mean shouldnt he be most importent?" I ask her confused.

"Well he does try to be a good father but if he had it his way, he wouldnt choose to take care of me..." She say quietly. " You are differemt Percy. I feel that you are the first person to ever love me for who I am."

"Well im glad I mean so much to you cause im never gonna leave your side, okay? You and me, Annabeth. Always."

All she does in hug me so tight I am gasping for air when she relaxes. "Thank you, Percy. Well its getting late and I have to go home tomorrow... Better go to sleep... Come with me?" She asks getting up.

"Of course Annabeth. Why would I miss out on an opportunity like this?" I say sweeping Annabeth off her feet and start to carry her to her bedroom,

"Percy! I can walk myself there." She complains.

"I know you can, but I wanna do this for you." I smirk.

"Fine..." She grumbles.

We get into the bed and she asks, " Can I lay on top of you?"

"Uh sure, Annabeth, you are my girlfriend right?" I ask curiously.

She looks up at me and says, "Yes of course I am. I would never, EVER leave you.", Then she lays down on top of me and puts her head on my chest.

"I love you so much Annabeth" I say kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Percy" She mumbles, falling asleep.

Authors Note: Okay so im not too sure about this plot. I wont make a second chapter till I get 10 reviews. So yea.

booyah111oak2 signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

How did this happen? Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay so I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

A/N: Ok so im not sure if I should add characters from the Heroes of Olympus or not... let me know if I should or shouldnt. Last chapter was long cause it was the Premier chapter. This one shall be shorter.

When I woke up I still feel Annabeths body on mine. I dont want to wake her so I start playing with her golden curls. Man she is beautiful. I guess I wasnt being gentle enough cause she woke up, still laying on me and said, "Why are you playing with my hair?" Not even a good morning. Thats so Annabeth.

"I dont know. Just felt like it cause I didnt wanna get up and wake you." I answer truthfully. I stop playing with her hair. She looks up at me.

"So my hair fasinates you? Interesting. Wanna get up and get somethin to eat? I should probably head out after though."

"Jeez Annabeth one thing at a time... Lets go get breakfast, Hmm?"I ask her starting to get up.

"Okay Percy. How about you get breakfast ready while I pack up?" She suggests.

"Alright, I hope you like Pop tarts!" I yell while heading to the kitchen. She just rolls her eyes. When I get into the kitchen and open up the cupboard, I grab the strawberry Pop-Tarts and take out 2 packets. When she walks in, in her own clothes I ask, "You like em toasted or just cold?"

"Mmmm, toasted please." She looked hungry.

"So how was your time over here?" I ask her curiously.

"I wish It was like that all the time." And with that she kisses me on the cheek.

"Awww man, thats all I get?" I whine.

"Well maybe after you stop complaining, and after I brush my teeth, then you will get more" She teased. I moaned as she grabbed the Pop-Tarts out of my hand and put them in the toaster.

"So... Ready to go back to school?" I asked her with my mouth full.

"Mmmm yea, just not looking forward to seeing, all the popular girls and stuff." She says quietly.

"How come? We would you need to worry about them?" I asked, not getting it.

"Well they are always saying how im a slut and I dont deserve you, and other things..." She says carefully.

"Oh Annabeth im so sorry. I didnt know that was going on! I will have a talk with all of them. I promise." I said back to her, hugging her.

"Ill hold you to that Seaweed brain" Woah what Seaweed brain? What is that?

"What a Seaweed brain?" I ask her confused?

"You are. Youre my Seaweed brain. Your eyes remind me of the ocean and you can be a little dense sometimes. its like your head is full of seaweed." She says then laughs.

"Oh well... Ummm... Okay... Wise girl." I tried to make a nickname for her too. I wasnt very good.

"Why am I Wise girl?" She asks still laughing.

"Well you are really smart and wise? So you are my Wise girl" The logic made sense to me, Dont question it!

She chuckles, "I love you Percy. But you have to let go of me..." WaIt what?! Is she breaking up with me?

"Umm why Annabeth?"I ask nervously.

"Cause my dads outside." She giggles,"I have to go now, Bye bye Percy!" She gets up and kisses me then neads for the door.

"Bye Annabeth! See you at school! I love you!" I yell after her. I am pretty sure her dad couldve heard me. Well that was probably the best 3 days of my life. Minuse the being sick part, but even that wasnt bad! Annabeth was at my side the whole time. I love her... Now I have to deal with these girls that are being mean to my Wise girl.

Authors Note: Okay so, I have been thinking about how to write this. Does having one long chapter then having a small one right after it sound good? Let me know your opinions. A special thanks to sportsfanforever2 for encouraging me to keep writing this.

I will try to upload 2 chapters every week, but I am in highschool so please dont get mad at me if I dont meet the quota. See you all later, Reviews are very helpful and appreciated.

booyah111oak2 signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

How did this happen? Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Authors Note: Okay people this will be one of the longrr chapters, maybe not as long as Chapter 1 but still its gonna be long. Feedback is very helpful. Thank you and enjoy!

When I arrive at school I see Annabeth at her locker, being teased by Brittany, Tiffany, Charlotte, etc. A sudden anger boiled up inside of me and I walked over there, wait no. I RAN over there as fast as I could. I towered over them and said, " Why do you have to do this to Annabeth? She doesnt deserve this! You guys think she is not good enough for me but you are just talking about yourselves! I am sick and tired of you guys bullying her, now go, before I do something stupid." As soon as I said that, they all ran off like dogs with tails inbetween their legs.

"You know I couldve handled them, Percy" Annabeth says, a little annoyed.

"I know Annabeth, but I just to take care of my Wise girl." I say smirking. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"I just dont wanna rely an you every second of every day, because sometimes yoy wont be there for me all the time. I want to be able to take care of myself." She states rather confidently.

"I know you can take care of yourself, Annabeth. It just hurts when people bully you" I answer honestly.

"Well thank you anyway, Seaweed Brain," She smiles up at me, " So how did your mom react to the mess you left behind?"

"Oh come on that was both of our fault!"

_Flashback~_

_"Bye Paul! Thanks so much!" My mom yells out the door. "Percy! Im home!" _

_I walk in the living room and see the big mess Annabeth and I made, Pizza boxes on the counter, Chinese take-out boxes on the coffee table, and Pop-Tart wrappers on the table, etc. " Oh uhhh h-hey mom," I answer nervously._

_"Mind telling me what this is?" She questions, with her hands on her hips._

_"Well, I had a friend over for the 3 days you were gone, and I guess we didnt clean up?" I answer carefully._

_"Mmhmm. And who was this friend? I may need to give their parents a call." _

_"It was Annabeth, but please dont call her dad! He was out of town anyway! She came over to spend the night like we planned, but I got sick, I told her to leave but she insited on taking care of me. She left a few hours ago. Her dad already knows." I blurt out. I left out the part of us sleeping together, and cuddling and kissing like maniacs._

_"Well I better go check the cameras to see what really happened..." She mumbles._

_"W-wait what? What cameras?"I ask really nervous._

_"Hahaha! I was just joking Percy! I probably already knkw what happened..." She says knowingly._

_"We didnt have sex. I swear we didnt have sex." I pu my hands up in surrender._

_"Okay, I know that. Im gonna go unpack my stuff. I want this room clean by the time I get ?" _

_" Yeah sure mom. Okay."I say relieved._

_End Flashback~_

"Yeah she wasnt that mad at all, she did have cameras set up around the house though..." I say trying to keep a straight face.

" S-She did? W-What did she see?" Annabeth asks frantically.

"I was only joking Annabeth!" I start to laugh.

She playfully punched me in the arm, " Jezz Percy I thought you were serious! Dont do that!" Her face turned red.

"Okay, What did your dad say?" I ask her curiously.

"He said that if you had sex with me then he would kill you and forbid us to seeing each other..." She answers jokingly, "Naw but he just asked if you were treating me right and all the other dad stuff they are supposed to say."

"So my mom didnt call him?"

"Why would she do that?" She asked confused.

"Oh my mom just threatened she would, so she could get details" I say.

" Oh, well I guess she didnt..." She trailed off." Oh jeez Percy! We need to get to class!"

"Aw man! I dont wanna be late for the 1st day of 2nd semester!" I practically yell.

When we burst through the doors, Ms Michel and the rest of the class all turn to look at us. She motions to the two available seats near the back. We sit down and I pass a note to Annabeth, 'Sweet! We sit next to each other!' She takes the note and says, 'I have to focus Percy. I need this credit. Please? Ill give you a kiss?' I look over to her and she gives me a begging smile. ' If this class is important to you, its important to me' I write back. She looks at it and beams a huge smile at me.

"Mr Jackson And Miss Chase! Please refrain from passing notes in class, and trun your attention here!" Miss Michel tells us.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am" We both reply back. I look over at Annabeth and see her eyebrows all scrunched up when she focuses real hard. Its so cute. She blows a stray curl out of here face and gets back to work. Man she is beautiful.

~ Time passes ~

"Hey Annabeth!" I yell across the Cafeteria, she just got her lunch from the school salad bar. She sits next to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Percy, how was 3rd and 4th Period?" Those are the two classes we dont have together. "By the way thanks for getting us in trouble in Michels class, Seaweed brain" She sounded kind of annoyed.

"Hey! we were both passing notes! It wasnt just me." I say defensively, "3rd and 4th Period were good. I had a lot of annoying girls in that class. I warded them off pretty good with the 'Im with Annabeth' card."

"Same here guys tried to flirt with me, but I said you would kick their butts if they tried to make a move on me." She replied back proudly.

"Ughh Salad? Thats it? I couldnt eat just salad for lunch" I made a disgusted look.

"Oh come on, Salad isnt that bad! I just dont trust their meat products here..."She said suspiciously.

"Pshhh Meat is meat Wise girl" I retorted back.

"Whatever you say Seaweed brain, I hope your ready for Food Inc. next period. Mr Tupper is playing it." She teased.

"Puuuhleasee, Annabeth, Nothing could turn me against meat!" I said confidemtly.

~ 45 minutes later ~

"You okay in there Percy?" Annabeth says softly outside the boys bathroom. Well I take back what I said about nothing could turn me against meat. Cause well Food Inc. did. Now im in the bathroom throwing up my lunch.

"Okay Annabeth, I admit, you were right about the school meat. I dont trust it." I said back

"Percy, I dont want to be right this time, I want you to be feeling healthy." She says in a caring voice. I love that about her, putting friends infront of her ego.

"Thanks Annabeth," I start to walk outside, and then she puts an arm around my middle, "Lets get back to class,"

Okay so Annabeth Birthday is in about 2 weeks and I still havent gotten her that necklace... I wasnt sure how much it cost so I saved up $300. okay maybe that was a little too much, but I didnt want to get there and me missing $20 or something. As soon as I walk into Tiffanys, I am being bombarded with their 'Great Deals'! and other sales. I look around and head torwards the necklace section. Naw too fancy, Too flashy, too simple... None of them seemed to be the right one until I saw the very last one in the glass case. It was beautiful. A simple chain with a little silver owl on it with little green gems for its eyes.

"You like that one?" I hear some one say.

I look up and see a younger woman with frizzy hair and a lot of makeup. "Umm yea," I say to her, "How much is it?"

She looks at the necklace and back at me, "$275, if you want it engraved that will cost extra."

"I will take it!" I said and smiled proudly.

"May I ask who this is for?" The woman asked politely.

"My girlfriend, She says she saw this necklace here and she liked it a lot." I answer her.

"Wait is she the girl with the blonde curls and gray eyes?" I was shocked, how did she know?

"Umm yea... How did you know that?" I was confused.

"Oh she comes here alot and looks at the necklace, she once told me that she liked it cause the green reminded her of her boyfriends eyes." She smiled at me. "She cares a lot about you. Your a lucky guy."

"Thanks but I think im the lucky one here."

"Alright, You have a good one now!" She says giving me my bag.

"Thank you! Whats your name?"

"Aphrodite, Now bye bye!"

As I left I felt like a million dollars. Annabeth is going to be soo happy. I cant wait to give her this. I hope she likes it.

Ring Ring Ring. Ring Ring Ring. Oh hey its Annabeth, I wonder what shes calling for, we just saw each other at school...

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hi Percy!" Annabeth cheerfully replies.

"So why did ya call me? We just saw each other at school." I ask.

"Well ya see my Dad and step-mom are taking me to Greece for my B-day and we were wondering if you would celebrate my Birthday with us defore I go?" She sounded anxious.

"Yea of course I will come. You are my girlfriend afterall right? When is it?"

"Ummm how about this Saturday? You could come around 4:30."

"Yea that sounds great! What should I wear? Like formal or Normal clothes?"

"Oh, ummm, well we are going to a restaurant sooo, uhhhh, formal?"

"Yea okay, I gotta go, I love you! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, I love you too."

When she hung up I first did a fist pump then, I realized, 'what am I going to wear?'. I looked at the calender. Okay its two days away. I can do this.

Authors Note: Okay was this chapter too short? How long should I make them? The next Chapter is Annabeths Birthday. I have already started working on it. Reviews are much appreciated and helpful. Thanks a lot guys.

booyah111oak2 signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

How did this happen? Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Authors Note: Alright everybody, its Annnabeths Birthday! What will happen?

Okay Percy, Nothing to worry about, its just Annabeth, and her whole family! Aw man, I hope I dressed well enough. My mom was sure of it but I am definitely not sure.

_~ Flash Back~_

_"Moooooom! Not so tight okay?" I complained as she put on my sea-green tie._

_"Well hold still Percy! Dont you want to look nice for Annabeth?" My mom retorted back, I immediately shut up. I wanted to look my best for Annabeth, it was her birthday celebration after all._

_"Alright Percy, im finished, why dont you go look in the mirror?"Mom suggested, I nod and head torward the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see myself in a black suit with a white shirt and a sea-green tie. My hair is slightly combed._

_"Are you sure this is formal enough?" I ask my mom, she shakes her head._

_"Percy Percy Percy, Annabeth will love you all the same, and I think you are fit to meet the President!" Mom encouraging me._

_"Well okay mom, whatever you say..."_

_~Flash Back~_

Okay I can do this. I ring the door bell, and hear, two pairs of feet running torward the door? The door swings open and reveals two young boys, most likely to be 8 or 9 years old, grinning from ear to ear. They ask me, "Are you Annabeths boyfriend?" I could feel my face turning red, lucky me that Annabeths step mom comes to the rescue and invites me in.

"Well Percy you came a little early, so Frederick and Annabeth are still getting ready. Good thing I got ready early." She states, She is wearing a simple dress, a light shade of pink, with some flowers bordering it.

"Umm thanks again for having me over, Mrs. Chase" I said very nervously.

"Oh anything for Annabeths boyfriend, oh look here they come!" She sounded excited. I look up the stair case and see Mr. Chase walking down, hes wearing a tan suit with a blue tie,

"Why hello there Percy, you look rather dashing," Mr. Chase says, smiling.

"Thank you sir, I wasnt sure how to dress." I admit.

"Well you did fine, son" He claps me on the shoulder. Thats when I hear someone coming down the stairs, I turn and see Annabeth, my jaw literally drops and hits the floor. Shes wearing a simple gray dress thats really pretty, and a bracelet with a little owl charm on it, her golden curls are flowing over her shoulders and she is wearing a little make up that makes her startling gray eyes pop out. She is gorgeous. She walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek saying, "You are catching flies, Seaweed brain."

I quickly close my mouth and clear my throat, "Y-You look- I mean- Just I- WOW." I stutter for words. Her parents laugh and Annabeth looks sheepish. Her brothers fake gag.

"Well I think we should be heading to the restaurant, our reservation is at 5:15" Mr Chase says.

The car ride wasnt that bad, I mean I was sitting next to Annabeth, which meant I could look at her the whole time, and her parents kept looking back at me, laughing. When we got to the restaurant, I was pretty excited cause 1. The restaurant, Palomino, was the name of a type of horse and 2. It was Italian. Anyway when we got inside, we ordered our food and we ate, after Annabeth recieved her presents. Her brothers got her this big book about architecture and a drawing pad, her parents didnt get her a gift cause you know, Greece and whatnot, and when it was my turn to give her my gift a pulled out the little blue velvet box that was in my pocket and handed it to her, she gasped as she opened the box, she turned to me, with tears welling up in her eyes, and said, "Percy! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She jumped up and crushed me with a big hug.

"How did you know which one to get?" She looked confused.

"Well I saw it, and I was pretty sure that it was the one you were talking about, then the cash register lady told me you were looking at it for a long time." I said proudly.

"Oh my god, its beautiful... Will you help me put it on?" She asked handing me it.

"Of course, Wise girl" I started to put it on when Mr. Chase said,

"Percy, you bought that with your own money?" He looked shocked.

"Uh yea, she told me about it a while back and I have been saving my money ever since." I admitted. All he did was lean back and his chair and whispered to Mrs. Chase. They turned to Annabeth and said,

"Annabeth, hes a keeper, dont ever let him go."

All she could do was laugh, I looked at her and said, "Well I guess you have something to remember me by when you go to Greece huh?"

"Well I dont need something to remember you by if you are coming with me." She said. Okay now im confused. What did she mean by-

"Percy," My thoughts were interupped by Mr. Chase, "We were wondering if you would like to join us in Greece."

Authors Note: Okay guys I gave you a big cliffhanger this time, dont get mad. Reviews are helpful and always appreciated. Thank you for reading!

booyah111oak2 signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

How did this happen? Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Authors Note: Okay guys, I am so sorry about the cliffhanger at end of Chapter 4... Forgive me? Anyway a special shoutout to

Heyitsthecats and

sportsfanforever2.

They were my first fans of this story. Thanks again!

"We were wondering if you would join us in Greece." Mr Chase says. I couldnt believe my ears. Greece! With Annabeth? Oh man, im so stoked. I look up at Annabeth and she has here hands up together almost pleading for me to come with her.

"I-I dont know what to say!" I said, still in shock

Annabeth leans in and whispers to me, "You could say yes?"

"Of course I will say yes! I mean I dont want to intrude on your guys' vacation and family time." I say still kind of in shock.

"Percy," It was Annabeths step moms speaking, "You are very special to Annabeth and you coming with us would mean the world to her and if shes happy, then so are we."

"Umm I will have to ask my mother but my answer is definitely a yes. There is no question." I look over at Annabeth, her eyes were sparkling. I smiled and said, "Come here Wise girl"

She gets up and hugs me so hard that I felt that a boa constrictor was wrapped around me, she looks up at me and smashes her lips onto mine, Her mom sighs and her dad looks satisfied, and for the second time tonight, her brothers are fake gagging in the corner of my eye.

"Percy?!" My mom yells for me, "They are here! Are you all packed up?" Aparrently my mom knew about the whole Greece thing and didmt tell me about it cause it was a surprise. And it sure was. I look in my suitcase, double checking everything, clothes, cash, a book about fish and the ocean... toiletries. Yea I think im set.

"Yea mom! Im coming!" I yell back and I start to run down the stairs, I get down and see my mom and Annabeth, my beautiful, gorgeous, sweet, kind, Annabeth, talking by the door. When Annabeth sees me she smiles at me big and I come towards her and wrap my arm around her waist. She nuzzles in my chest,

"You ready to go Percy? My parents are outside." She says to me. I nod at her and I turn to my mom and say,

"Alright I huess its time to go. Bye mom! See you in 2 weeks!" I start thinking, 2 weeks with Annabeth, the love of my life, how can it get better? I look down at her and I can tell shes thinking the same thing. I look at her neck and see the necklace I gave her, "Still wearing the necklace, huh?"

Her hand comes up and touched the necklace, "Of course Seaweed Brain! You got it for me, and I love it." She says as we head down to her parents car. When we get into her car I notice one thing, Well actually two things, her brothers arent here.

"Uhh hey Annabeth? Where are your brothers?" I ask her confused. She smiles at me

"Oh they arent coming on this trip, its a little too mature for them, it wouldnt be worth it." She simply states. I nod with understanding, The car conversation was mostly about Annabeth and how she always wanted to go to Greece and all the cool stuff there. I was really happy I could spend all this time with her, and (almost) no one else. When we get to the air plane we board and there were a few complications so her parents had to sit up in the front of the plane and we sat in the back. Great, right next to the engine, but I didnt mind, as long as Annabeth was here. She asks me,

"Well Percy, ready for the long flight?" She asked sort of anxiously, I kissed her on the forehead.

"Well its gonna be better now that you are here" I say to her, she smiles and kisses me back, this time on the lips. When the plane lifts off I say good bye to Manhattan, for now. Annabeth and I talk for awhile, about random things, I love her passion for architecture, and how she talks about it. I notice her yawning and I lean in and whisper to her,

"You can go to sleep if you want, here," I gesture for her to lean into my arm. She says,

"Thank you Percy, I love you so much" She is almost asleep.

"I love you most, Wise girl. More than you could ever know." But by now she is already sleeping peacefully, nestled in my arms, breathing gently. Her golden curls smell like lemons. The next thing I know, I am drifting off into sleep...

I wake up and see a flight attendant lightly shaking my arm,

"Excuse me sir, its time you wake up, we are stopping for the lay-over."

I look around and see people packing up their stuff, and I lightly kiss Annabeth and say,

"Annabeth, its time to wake up. We are stopping."She stirs awake and looks at me sleepily,

"Morning Seaweed Brain, We are in Greece already?" I shake my head,

"No we are in London for the lay-over."

"Mm okay, Did you sleep?" She asked me.

"Yea, woke up just before you"

"Okay, so you wanna find my parents?"

"Yea sure, where are they?" I asked.

"Probably waiting outside the plane in the terminal, lets go" She grabs my hand and drags me outside the plane to find her parents, When we finally see them they are at a Starbucks table laughing over a digital camera. Okay now this seems too familiar... When we approach them they turn to us smiling and show us the picture. It was of Annabeth and me sleeping together on the airplane. She was nuzzled in my arms and my head rested on the top of hers. Annabeth groans,

"Come on Dad! Thats the second time you did that!" She turned red. I pulled her in close and said to her with a smirk,

"What Wise girl? You embarrassed to be seen with me?" I teased. She playfully punched me in the arm. Then I kissed her, she kissed back. Her Step mom just sighed and smiled while her dad seemed to be embarrassed with all of this PDA.

"Alrightly guys lets get back on the plane! They started boarding!" Mr Chase said, interrupting our kiss. When we get on the plane, Annabeth snuggles into me close and asks,

"Wanna watch a movie?" I see her scanning through the options.

"Alright whatcha wanna watch?"

"Mmm what about Les Miserables?" She asked curiously, (A/N Okay guys my girlfriend made me watch it with her)

I nod slowly and say, "Okay, but only for a kiss?"

She smiled and kissed me, it was a long one too, when she finally pulled away, she said, "You dont ever need to ask, Seaweed Brain. Kisses are always for free, but only for you"

I smile as we settle down and watch the movie, I cant help but think of my amazing girlfriend and what the future may hold. But for now, im pretty content, Annabeth and me. Forever and always...

Authors Note: Okay people, so I was wondering if I should do a Annabeth Point of View? Im not sure about it cause 1. Im a guy 2. I dont know how a girl would think. Thanks again guys for your support, Keep on reviewin and readin!

booyah111oak2 signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

How did this happen? Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Authors Note: Okay guys so I think I will stick with Percys POV for now. That may change in the future but for now, Percy is what we got. Thanks again for all of the support im getting from all my readers.

As soon as Annabeth and I step off the plane, a woman comes up to us and says,

"Welcome to Athens! Enjoy your stay!" Her voice was really high pitched for me but Annabeth didnt seem to mind, probably because of all of the cool statues that were scattered across the terminals. When we meet up with her parents, we stop by a little restaurant in the airport for lunch. We all decide to taste the Greek Salad and almost immediately agree that America glorifies it way to much.

When we get the rental car, it was a little crammed because in Europe they have smaller roads so therefore smaller cars, (A little tip Annabeth gave me), when we arrived at the hotel room, I noticed two things. 1. They had a swimming pool. 2. they only had two beds in the room. Mr Chase mustve noticed that I saw the two beds cause he said,

"Me and Susan will take the one on the far end and you and Annabeth can have the other one, I trust you wont do anything rash?" He said to me and winked. Annabeth looked at me and smiled,

"Well Seaweed Brain I guess you are sleeping in my bed with me"

"Well last time I checked you didnt have a proble, with that. In fact I believe you asked to" I said smugly.

She blushed as her paremts gave her a questioning look. She quickly turmed to them and said,

"What? We didnt do anything!" She said annoyed and really defensive. Her parents put their hands up in surrender. Annabeth seemed satisfied but still really red. Then her parents took out a brochure and handed it to us. Annabeth nearly fainted as I read it.

"Touring Architecture in Greece? What does that mean?"I asked intelligently. Annabeth muttered something under her breath, most likely 'seaweed brain', before explaining it to me.

"It means we have a tour bus to take us to cool places in Greece!" She said exasperated. I made and 'O' with my mouth, as I understood.

"When does the bus arrive?" I asked her parents.

"Tomorrow, so you guys can get some rest and hang out in the hotel for today, we will go to a restaurant tonight. Sound good?" Annabeth and I nodded. I held up my swim trunks to Annabeth and pleaded silently. She looked at me and finally decided we could go swimming. I did a fist pump and went to the bathroom to get changed. I heard Annabeth talking to her parents,

"Annabeth are you sure you want to go swimming?"

"Yea dad I will be fine, Percy will be there to save me if I need it... Im not afraid of water anymore."

"Okay honey"

Okay, that was weird. Oh well, at least we will go swimming! I open the door to find Annabeth in a silver bikini that isnt too small but still shows off her (very) nice figure. I guess I was still in shock cause I heard her say,

"Percy? You ready to go?"

I finally snap out of it and reply cheerfully, "Yep! Lets go! Ladies first, my dear." I gesture for her to get out the door. She blushes and walks through and heads straight for the swimming pool. I follow her like an obedient dog.

When we get to the pool I immediately jump in and feel the water is actually pretty warm. I look up and see Annabeth biting her lip and looking nervously at the water. I say gently,

"Hey, Annabeth, its okay the waters nice and warm." She looks at me and decides to carefully slide in the water. She still is holding onto the side of the swimming pool and I swim over to her and wrap my arms around her waist and pulled her away from the side, she looks at me panicked, "Hey its okay I got you, I wont let you drown, its okay."

She puts her arms around me and says quietly in my ear, "Thanks Percy."

"So why are you so nervous?" I ask her trying not to sound invasive.

"When I was little I was afraid of the water and I guess I never outgrew it..." I nod and hold her closer. She is starting to relax and loosens up. I gove her a kiss and she kisses back. I look up at her beautiful gray eyes and say, "Well you dont have to be afraid anymore. I am here now."

"I guess not Seaweed Brain. When did you start to like swimming?"

"Since I was little. I guess since my mom and my dad met at Montauk Beach I will always have a connection there..." I remember the first time I went there I was playing in the sand when I saw the beautiful waves over the horizon.

"Mmm thats cool, what ever happened to your dad? You dont need to tell me." She sounded careful.

"He was lost at sea." I said bluntly.

"Oh im so sorry Percy, I didnt know, my mother just left me on the porch of my dads house one day and never returned. When she died all we got was a call from some co-worker of hers" She said kind of quietly. She rested her head on my shoulder. I was shocked, how could Mr Chase ever fall in love again? I mean if Annabeth just left me one day-

"When did you start liking me?" Annabeth said interrupting my thoughts.

"Well since 6th grade when you woke me up after I fell asleep in class and you told me I drooled when I sleep." She laughed and and said,

"You remember that?" I nodded and looked sheepishly.

"Hey wise girl, when did you start liking me?" I ask curiously.

"Hmmm well in 8th grade when you helped me pick up my books after those girls were bullying me. I thought you were really sweet and kind." I remember that, the girls were teasing Annabeth cause she knew all of the Presidents and could recite them in order. I still cant do that. (A/N no but seriously I tried once I literally cannot do it)

"I love you Annabeth, Promise not to ever leave me?" I ask her seriously.

"I will never leave you Percy, Never ever."

"Okay thank you for that." I answer relieved.

At that moment I let her go and she splashes in the water she yells but soon realizes she touching the bottom. While we were talking I slowly drifted us to the shallow end. She glares at me and I shrug and kiss her on the cheek.

"Percy Jackson! Why did you let go of me! I didnt know we were in the shallow end!" She looked furious.

"Well now you know... Wanna learn how to swim?" I suggest.

Her expression softens and she gives a sheepish smile, " I guess so... But no more letting me go without my say!" I nod , then we begin the lessons. At the end of the day Annabeth learned the basic forward stroke and floating on her back. I just finished teaching her the risks of swimming in open water when I accidently splashed her. I knew it was a mistake as she gave me a glare and startded splashing me unrelentingly. I finally gave up and we got out of the pool. Her parents were waiting in the hotel room as we walked in.

"Having fun in the pool?" Her dad asked.

"Yes we did, and Percy started to teach me how to swim! He also 'accidentally' splashed me. He gave up." Annabeth said proudly.

"Wow Percy all these years we couldnt get her to take swimming lessons... Good job." Her mom said surprised.

"Well I will do anything for the girl I love." I told them honestly, Annabeth blushed. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay lovebirds, get ready, we have a reservation to fill!" Her dad told us humorously. Annabeth and I get dressed and I come out wearing a sea-green v-neck shirt with black jeans, and Annabeth is wearing blue skinny jeans and a really pretty gray blouse. She is (as always) wearing the necklace I gave her. She gives me a smile and tells me,

"Come on they are waiting in the car! We will be late!"

"Sorry just looking upon my beautiful Annabeth"She blushes and lightly slaps me on the arm.

"Oh stop it. But seriously we need to get going."

I hear a honking outside and we head outside to the waiting car. We pile in and head to the restaurant. When we arrive we get our table but the waiter told us it will be a while before the food comes so Annabeth and I decide to take a walk in their garden. We go out there holding hands and start walking around taloing about school and stuff.

"You remember the first day of school?" I say to her.

"Why yes, yes I do. You helped me out with Brittany and the rich-bitch crew. My knight in shining armor." She smiles when she says it.

"Yea well I just couldnt hold in my feeling for you anymore. I loved you too much." I say to her. We arrive at a little fountain and I flip a penny into it.

"What did ya wish for?" Annabeth asks curiously.

"I wished for us to stay together forever cause I dont want anyone else but you." I smile while saying it.

"Count me in on that one too." She says leaning into my arms.

"Hey I think the foods ready. Lets go eat some grub." I suggest.

"Alright I just wish we had more times like these." She says hopefully.

"We will, I promise." As we enter the restaurant we are as we left. Holding hands.

During dinner Mr Chase asked me what I wanted to do when I grew up, I said I wanted to be a deep sea diver and marine biologist. Annabeth wantsd to an architect, big suprise there. The whole dinner kind of revolved around the future professions that we dreamed of. When we got back we were all pretty tired so we went to bed. I was already in bed when Annabeth crawled in. She nuzzled up next to me and intertwined her legs with mine. I put an arm around her and she lay there silently for a bit.

"Maybe someday we could have our own bed, Percy" She whispered to me.

"I wish that too Annabeth, Us. Together, living with each other and being one and the same."

"Ha, that was pretty deep Seaweed Brain." She mused.

"Babe, im so deep I make the ocean look shallow."

Authors Note:

Okay people so this is probably the standerd length of the chapters, writing big chapters takes to long and I dont wanna leave you all hanging for a long time. So yea. Thanks a lot for all the support im getting, and keep on reviewin and readin!

booyah111oak2 signing off.


	7. Chapter 7

How did this happen? Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yea I dont own these characters.

Authors Note: Okay people whats up? If its not too much trouble could you guys tell me what im doing good on and what needs improvement? Thanks guys, Enjoy!

I wake up to see Annabeth facing me, her kind features are relaxed as she sleeps. She is so peaceful right now. Beautiful without anything else, no make up, no fancy clothes, just Annabeth. I lightly kiss her on the forehead and she looks at me with those brilliant grey eyes of hers, I cant help but smile at her.

"Whats up Chesire Cat? Whats got you so happy?" She asked groggily.

"Just being here with you, my beautiful angel" I reply softly stroking her golden curls.

She smiles then leans forward to kiss me, I comply without hesitation. We sit there for a while before she pulls away and says,

"Hey im pretty hungry, what time is it? We could go get the continental breakfast? " I kiss her on the nose and she giggles lightly,

"Sure wise girl, lets be careful not to wake your parents. Okay?" We get up carefully and tip toe out the door and head down stairs to the lobby. When we get down we get in line for the breakfast, I let Annabeth go before me, because well, ladies first right? She gets a muffin and a banana and waits for me to to finish. I pile my plate with sausage, bacon, waffles, potatoes, and lots of other things. Annabeth rolls her eyes at me while I keep on piling. When I finally finish she says to me,

"You seriously gonna eat all of that?" I smirk,

"Of course Wise Girl, I am really hungry." We sit down and she eats her muffin and her banana. I devour the meal I have before me. I hear her say quietly and timidly,

"May I have a sausage?" I look at her stunned. Why did ask like that? Was she afraid? I wanted to know.

"Yea of course Annabeth." I give her a sausage and when she grabs it, I ask, "Why did you ask like that? You seemed afraid. Please tell me."

She gingerly takes the sausage, places it on her plate and rubs her arm, "One year, I had to stay with my aunt who always scowled at me for asking for more food. She even hit me one time. I know I shouldve gotten over it but I just cant. Im sorry." I can see her trying to blink away the tears. I pull her into my lap and stroke her hair, she leans into me.

"Shh Shh, Its okay Annabeth, Im here. Hey look at me," I say to her gently cupping her face in my hands, "When we live together, I promise, you can have all the food you want, okay?" She silently nods. I cant help but think of how rough her childhood was, I mean sure mine was not normal either but I didnt get abused or anything. We sit there for awhile, me holding my poor sweet Annabeth in my arms. Im never ever going to let her go.

"Percy? Did you really mean what you said? about us living together?" She mumbles softly in my ear.

"Of course I did. Someday, I hope." I say back into her ear. I can tell she crying into my neck because she barely manages to get words out.

"Thank you Percy you have always been there for me, I love you so much."

"And I love you, Annabeth, dont ever forget that"

Little did we know that her parents had seen the whole thing from the entrance of the room.

When we got back to the hotel room, I had Annabeth laughing again, but now I wanted to protect her, now more than ever. As we entered we saw her parents sitting on her bed with serious looks on their faces. I some how knew what was about to come and Annabeth must have known it too because she tensed up and squeezed my hand.

"Annabeth, we need to talk," Her father started, I knew they would want to talk to her alone so I whispered to her,

"Hey im gonna wait outside okay?" She turned and looked me in the eye.

"I dont want you to leave."

"Look your parents need to talk to you and I think its best if I just wait outside. I will only be for a couple of minutes. Okay?" She nods as I kiss her on the forehead, and I walk out the door and sit on the floor outside the room. I hear some yelling that belonged to Annabeth and some that belonged to her parents, then it was silent, I heard the sound that breaks my heart over and over again. The sound of my Annabeth, crying. I wanted so bad to go in there and cradle her in my arms and comfort her. But I know she needs this time with her parents so they can understand what she went through. I finally hear the sound I have been waiting for,

"Percy?" I hear Mr Chase calling my name. I walk in the room and see Annabeth, asleep, on the bed, with her step mom stroking her hair.

"Yes sir? Is Annabeth okay?" He nods and starts talking,

"Yes she is fine she cried herself to sleep. I think we got through to her and she told us everything. She loves you very much." He claps me on the shoulder, "She needs you Percy, more than you will ever know."

I walk over to her and lay next to her I kiss her on the lips softly and then pull her into me gently. I guess the tour will have to wait.

When Annabeth wakes up she looks at me with those beautiful gray eyes and hugs me so hard that I start to suffocate. When she finally pulls away, she whispers in my ear.

"I love you Percy, so much" I love hearing her say that.

"I love you too Annabeth, but hey, its okay now, lets just forget this all and enjoy the rest of the week okay?" I suggest. She nods silently against my chest. I hug her tighter and she whispers,

"Im so glad you sat with me on the first day of school Percy."

"Im just glad I didnt embarrass myself ever more in front of you."

She laughs lightly. "You did fall in the hall earlier that day though"

"Its okay, at least I got to talk to you. I would fall countless times for you."

"That sounded so cheesy."

"I know, now lets go meet at that restaurant your parents told us to meet them at okay?"

"Alright. Lets go."

We leave and start walking down the narrow streets of Athens to the restaurant. It wasnt that far away that we needed a car to get there. We talk, mostly about whats going on at school and other random things. When we pass a park, I pick a pretty little blue flower and place it in her hair. She blushes and says,

"A flower? Percy you should know im allergic to all flowers" I stop dead in my tracks, and look at her with concerm, she laughs and says,

"Im just kidding Seaweed Brain! It was really sweet of you though to give me it. Thank you." I resume smiling and grab her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. I kiss her on her soft cheek and we continue on our way. When we reach the restaurant, her larents are already sitting at a table and beckon us to sit down. They notice the flower in her hair and say,

"Thats a beautiful flower Annabeth, where did you get it?"

"Percy gave It to me," She smiled as she said it. I grinned and put my arm around her shoulder,

"So whats is on the menu?" I ask, pretty hungry since I missed lunch. A waitress apparently heard me and handed me a menu, before she left she winked at me. Huh. Weird. Then I notice Annabeth scowling.

"Hey whats wrong Wise girl?" I ask, confused.

"That waitress winked at you. She was non-verbally flirting with you." She said annoyed.

"Oh, im sorry Annabeth, but you know you are the only girl I could have eyes for. Youre my girl." She smiled at me and leaned Into me. I looked over the menu and decided to go with the lasagna while Annabeth couldnt decide between the lasagna of the chicken parmasen. I told her we could split our meal half and half, she thought about it and agreed.

When we got our food, I asked Annabeth,

"So how do wanna split it?"

"Well half and half I guess" She suggested. I nod in agreement. We are almost done with our meal when they waitress brought us the bill, Mr Chase was about to take out his wallet when I stopped him,

"Please Mr Chase, I will pay for it, uou are already paying for the trip." Mr Chase refuses at first but I finally win over. When I pay he murmurs something to Mrs. Chase, but I dont think anything of it. When we leave its dark out and its starting to get cold, I feel Annabeth shiver, and I wrap my coat around her. She looks up gratefully and kisses me on the lips. The walk back wasnt cold because I had the warmth of Annabeths hand intertwined with mine.

When we get inside the room Mr and Mrs. Chase plop down on the bed from exhaustion. Annabeth seemed tired so I pick her up, bridal style and lay her gently on the bed. I soon follow after and next thing I know Annabeth is in my arms, breathing gently and softly and im falling fast asleep, Tomorrow we visit the Parthenon, I can already Imagine Annabeths face when she sees it up close.

Authors Note: Okay so I dont think that was the best chapter but I feel that it covered a lot of Annabeths history and deepened their relationship. So yea. Keep on reviewin and readin!

booyah111oak2 signing off.


	8. Chapter 8

How did this happen? Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olypmians.

Authors Note: Okay so this chapter is basically flashbacks about Percy and Annabeths friendship before Chapter 1. Yea I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

We arrive at the Parthenon and Annabeth eyes light up.

"Hey Percy did you know..." I remember almost all the times she had said that to me.

_Flashback 3rd grade_

_"Hey Percy!" I turn and see my friend Annabeth walk up to me, I smile. _

_"Hi Annabeth"_

_"Did you know that owls are one of the best nocturnal hunters in the world?!" She exclaimed. _

_"Really? Thats really cool! What else can they do?" I asked I was now intrigued. _

_"Well the usually dont make their own nest, they steal another owls nest if it is empty. Also they eat an animal whole then spit up its bones and fur!" She was beaming, she mustve been proud that she knew all that about owls._

_"Oh thats really cool! And also a little gross." I made a sour face. She laughed. She looked up at the clock._

_"Oh my gosh Percy! Its almost class time! Sit down or you will be late!"_

_As I headed back to my seat I heard a few boys snicker at her._

_"What a nerd, she thinks she knows everything. Haha what a stupid dork." I felt mad. I marched over there and said to them._

_"Hey thats not nice to say! Take it back Matt!" Matt Sloan only laughed at me._

_"You gonna make me Jackson?"_

_Fast forward: 6th Grade._

_I walked down the hall to class and saw Nancy Bobofit cornering Annabeth and laughing at her. I didnt like how that looked. I went up to her and said,_

_"Why are you laughing Nancy?" I asked. She looked at me_

_"Cause nerd here has a big fancy book on buildings and I bet she cant even read it. Shes so weird."_

_"No shes not! She can read it. And she understands it! Youre just jealous cause you cant read that good!" I retorted back._

_"Well neither can you Jackson! Youre stupider than I am!" That hurt. I couldnt help that I had dyslexia. I was about to say something when Annabeth piped up._

_"Why dont you go rob the snack shack or something and leave us 'stupid weirdos' alone!" Nancy looked shocked and stormed away. I noticed Annabeth had dropped a book on the floor when I picked it up it read, 'Annabeths Personal Journal' I handed it to her and she blushed and quickly took it._

_"Thanks Percy for standing up for me" She said quietly. We havent talked to each other much lately amd I felt bad about it._

_"No problem, what are friends for? And thanks for standing up for me back there."_

_"Yea, and hey Percy guess what?" She looked excited._

_"What?"_

_"Did you know that scientists have found traces of water on Mars!?" I looked at her bewildered. _

_"No way! Thats so cool! Maybe they could find some cool aliens or something!" She pondered that for a little bit. _

_"Mmm maybe, but I dont think so. For all we know life needs water and Mars doesnt have that anymore. Anyway I gotta go, see ya!" She runs off with her blonde curls bouncing after her. Thats really cute. Wait What?!_

_~ Fast forward Sophmore year._

_Well here I am in line at the cafeteria. Serving the slop for lunch. I look over and Annabeth is making a disgusting face. Even like that shes cute. Alright I admit it. I have a crush on Annabeth Chase. She was just so smart and pretty. She doesnt even try to look pretty._

_"You dont like it either?" I ask her. She blushed and said_

_"Oh um hi Percy, Yea I dont like the mush... Its weird..." She pokes at it._

_"Hmmm maybe they will get a lawsuit for it?" I said hopefully._

_"Haha naw, I wish they brought the burgers back... But did you know that they got rid of them because they were using hormone enhanced cow meat?" _

_I smiled at her, "You know I like your little facts you have everyday. They are cool" I said honestly. _

_"Really? Most people find it kind of annoying." She said glumly._

_"Well I dont, anyway, see ya around!" I walked over to my table to hang out with my 'friends'. Brittany caught me before I got there. _

_"Heyyyy Percy, wanna go out sometime?" She said batting her fake eyelashes._

_"You know as delightful as that sounds, no." I said bluntly and sat down. The guys looked at me raising their eyebrows._

_"What did she want?" They asked with disgust. I scoffed._

_"Well you know Brittany, trying to get me to go on a date with her." They laughed. I looked up confused._

_"Dude not Brittany! Her!" The gestured over to Annabeth who was laughing along with Thalia and Bianca._

_"Who? Annabeth?" I asked very confused._

_"Yea man, the fricking nerd weirdo" They laughed._

_"Guys she isnt a weirdo. She really nice and smart." I defended. They all looked at me questioningly. _

_"Dude she a weirdo, look at her. She is always hanging out with that Goth girl and her other friend. Something mustve hit you on the head or somethin man." They went back to eating._

_I mumbled under my breath. "She isnt a weirdo."_

_End Flashback_

"Percy? Are you okay?"

I snap out of it and see Annabeth waving her hand in front of my face.

"Wha- Oh yea im fine Annabeth, just remembering things... Where were we?" She looked at me funny, shrugged it off and said,

"We were just talking about the Parthenon and how long it has lasted, considering the erosion and other variables." Oh. It made no sense. Well neither did anything else about architecture. All I did was nod.

"Percy are you sure you are okay? You seem a little out of it..." I smiled and said,

"Listen Annabeth, Im fine just daydreaming for a little bit, im fine. I promise." She smiled back, reassured.

"Alright so where do you wanna go now? We still have 4 hours till we have dinner?" Then I thought of something. Something I read in a brochure in the hotel...

"Okay you can open your eyes now." I lifted my hands off of her eyes and she looked up and said,

"What is this place Percy?" Her eyes began to fill with wonder. I laughed a little bit.

"Its a collection of random facts and exhibits that go along with them!" She was stunned. I knew she liked her facts. "I remember you always had a random fact for me and this place reminded me of you."

She turned to me and her lips crashed with mine. I pulled her in close and we stood there for a bit, not caring that the locals were probably thinking,

_What is it with these tourists?!_

When she finally pulled away, she said. "I love you so much Percy, I cant believe you remembered this!"

"How could I ever forget my random facts from my Wise girl? Now come on! Lets go!" We first started in the animal section where we learned a whole bunch of stuff like the platypus was the most venomous animal on earth(Who knew right!?) Then we moved on the the space and Astronomy section were we learned that a star could die right now and the light wouldnt stop reaching the earth until eight years later, and the vaccum of space was almost 3 kelvin! Annabeth loved every minute of it, and so did I. By the end of the day we were walking to the hotel, my coat wrapped around her and her leaned into my arm.

"Thank you Percy, For this wonderful day. I dont think anything can top this." I smirked.

"Oh but I think something can" I led her down a little pathway, into a little clearing near the hotel, I pointed up at the sky and when she looked up she gasped. There were millions of stars clearly visible in the sky. I put down my coat on the ground and we laid there looking up at the stars, she was resting her head on my chest, pointing out the different constellations, she pointed out her favorite one, a one of a girl with a bow and arrow, Annabeth called her Zoe. I think the name fit her well. After a moment of silence I finally said,

"I have a problem Annabeth..."

She looked up at me concerned,"What is it Percy?"

"Well you see I was matching a star to everything I love about you and it was all going pretty well..." I paused.

"What was the problem?"

"I ran out of Stars."

Well long story short I was smothered by Annabeth, My Annabeth. After she broke off she told me she was pretty tired, so I picked her up and carried her to our hotel the time I got to our room door she was fast asleep. When I entered her parents were sitting, her father reading a World War II book and her mom on an I Pad. I gently placed Annabeth on the bed and got in with her, pulled her in close and kissed her on the head.

"Good Night Wise girl. I love you." Lets just say that was, so far, the best day of my life.

Authors Note: Okay guys I know this is kinda short but I felt like it was really good and Im proud of it. Anyway, more chapters like this? Should I have more of these Percabeth moments? Keep on reviewin and readin folks!

booyah111oak2 signing off.


	9. Chapter 9

How did this happen? Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Authors Note: Alrightly then readers, Well here is another chapter, hopefully I put enough Percabeth in this one. Enjoy!

I wake up to see my Wise girl laying on top of me, we are pretty much nose to nose and her hands are resting on my chest. I carefully lay Annabeth down and start to get up. Today is Annabeths real birthday, and I wanted to something special for her in the morning, so I got down stairs snuck some food (Okay it was a lot of food) out of the breakfast area and borrowed a tray. I came in the room and saw Annabeth starting to wake up, so I quickly set up the tray with food and waited for her to be awake fully.

"Percy? How long have you been up?" She asked me sleepily, starting to sit up. Then I pulled, out from behind me, the tray stacked with food from the continental breakfast, (romantic I know) and laid it on her lap. She simply stared at the tray, not sure if she was dreaming or not.

"Well long enough to get this ready!" I smiled, "Happy Birthday Annabeth."

She looked up at me and said, "I love you so much Percy but seriously? I cant eat all of this and after what an amazing day you gave me yesterday, You didnt have to do this."

Then I sat next to her and held her hand, "But I wanted to Annabeth, I love you and there is no end to that. So why should I stop expressing it?"

She smiles at me, and kisses me,"You are so sweet and Cheesy you know that? Help me eat this?" She gestures to the tray.

"Well you see I have already eaten Annabeth, its all for you. I know you wanna eat it."

"I dont wanna look like a pig in front of my boyfriend!"

I kiss her on the lips, " Annabeth, my view of you could never change, okay? You are my Wise girl. My beautiful, smart, funny, sweet Annabeth" She smiles and starts to eat. When she finishes up I pull her into my lap. I poke her belly, she giggles and blushes. I kiss her on the cheek and ask her,

"You all full now?", She looks at me and says, "Yes Percy, how could I not be after that meal!" I laugh slightly and kiss her on the lips.

"You really are beautiful Annabeth. I love you. What do you wanna do today? It is your birthday after all." She thought for a moment and said,

"I want to be here with you Percy. I want to be with the person I love more than anything. I want to spend the day with my Seaweed Brain." She said earnestly, looking me in the eye. Green met gray. Her beautiful, calculating, sparkling gray eyes.

"And I want to be with my wonderful wise girl. The world wouldn't be the same without you." She smiles and when shes about to say something her parents come in the room and say,

"Percy, Annabeth. We need to talk" Uh Oh.

"I have been offered a job in San Francisco and I have accepted. We will be moving next month. " Mr Chase finishes. I cant believe it. Why? Annabeth is going to be across the country? No. No no no no. I cant have that happen. I LOVE her. I look over at Annabeth who is starting to cry. I start to pull her in close to me when she pushes me away.

"How COULD you! I was happy! I found my soul mate and now you want us to live thousands of miles apart! I hate you!" She yelled at her parents. And with that she sprints out of the hotel room, I am left stunned and cant help but give the Chases a disappointed look.

"Annabeth wait!" I say as I run out the door. I look for her everywhere. I mean we are in Greece its not like she knows her way around the place. I stop by the clearing where we looked up at the stars and see her sitting in the frass hugging her knees to her chest. I slowly walk over to her and sit next to her. I wipe away he tears with my hand and cup her face in my hands.

"Annabeth, I dont wanna lose you. Please, I love you. We can work something out. I promise." Sje doesnt reply for a long time, all she does is stare at the ground. Then she speaks.

"Why Percy? With your popularity you would have a girlfriend in less that two weeks." She states simply. I was hurt. She really didnt think that about me, right. She knows I love her, why was she saying this?

"Annabeth stop it. You know I care more for you than I ever could for anyone else. Like you said, we are soul mates, we belong with each other. I love you Annabeth." She looked up at me with her eyes red from tears and her face streaming with them. Then she hugs me and starts to sob, "Im sorry Percy, Im so sorry, I know you love me, I love you Percy." I hug her tightly as she sobs into my chest, soaking my shirt. I stroke her hair.

"Shh shh Its okay Annabeth we will work something out, I promise. I wish I could move there with you." That statement sparked something in Annabeth. She stiffened and pulled away, and she looks up at me hopefully. I suddenly realize what shes thinking. I kiss her right then and there. Her lips locked against mine, its like our lips were made for each other, I have never realized that before. Her hands wrap around my neck and I put my hands on her waist. We finally break apart and she says,

"Lets go tell my parents" I nod.

We walk in the room to find her parents sitting on the sofa, he dad speaking to her step mom about something serious, no doubt planning the move. When they see us they get up but Annabeth told them,

"Mom Dad please sit down and listen to us." They glance at each other and nod at us. They sit down and I start speaking,

"I want Annabeth to move in with me."

Authors Note: Dun Dun DUUUN! Okay I know its a short chapter but this was a critical part of the plot, so yea, reviews are welcome and much appreciated. Keep on reviewin and readin folks! Thanks!

booyah111oak2 signing off.


	10. Chapter 10

How did this happen? Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Authors Note: Okay so sorry for the cliff hanger but I think we all needed it. Anyway I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter. Enjoy!

Annabeths parents start to speak but Annabeth speaks first,

"Dad, mom, I love Percy, and we belong together. I want to stay with him and he wants to stay with me. It would be unfair and cruel if you made me move away without him. Please?" She finishes, and starts looking nervous. I pull her into a hug, trying not to look appear really scared. I didnt want to lose her. I love her.

"Okay," Her dad simply replys, Annabeth and I look at each other in shock. "We knew this was going to be the most likely outcome when we told you. As much as I want you with us, you need to be with Percy, and Percy needs to be with you."

Annabeth runs into her dads arms and says, "Thank you dad, oh thank you so much!" He smiles and kisses her on her head. Then he speaks to me,

"But if you hurt my little girl, I swear, you wont make it to 25, understand?" I nod frantically, because frankly, I still cant speak, im too shocked. Then Annabeth runs into my arms and we kiss, break apart and rest on each others foreheads.

"You and me forever wise girl. You and me forever." I feel her smile.

Long story short, the rest of the trip was great but not as great as the day we went to the Parthenon, Annabeth spent a lot more time with her parents in the last few days cause it was probably the last time she would get good quality time with them. When I was still in Greece I talked to my mom about the whole thing. She was really overjoyed that there would be another girl living in the apartment and couldnt wait for Annabeth to arrive. When we got back, the Chases already started to pack up their belongings and loading them onto a moving truck. Two weeks later Annabeth and I were carrying boxes of her stuff to our apartment. When my mom opened the door she gave Annabeth a big hug and said,

"Oh Annabeth! Welcome to the Jackson home! I didnt know where you wanted to sleep so I prepared a bedroom for you. Is that okay?"

"Oh thank you Mrs. Jackson, but would it be too much to ask if I sleep in Percys room?" Annabeth said, sounding hopeful. I wanted for her to sleep with me too. We were boyfriend and girlfriend after all.

"Oh please thats fine! I know you and Percy wont do anything inappropriate, and you two are just so cute together! And please call me Sally, Mrs. Jackson makes me sound old." My mom replys. thank god, she said yes.

"Thanks mom, wanna go unpack now Annabeth?" I ask Annabeth. She nods yes and we head to my room. When we start unpacking I kept putting stuff in the wrong places and Annabeth started to get a little annoyed.

"Ugghh Seaweed Brain! How many times do I have to tell you! My light clothes go there! Not here!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Annabeth, I guess im just not used to being organized." I said sheepishly. Finally, after we were unpacked, Annabeth blew a strand of hair out of her face that was just dangling there. Man she looked cute doing that. I guess I was staring at her a little too long, and she looked at me and said,

"Something on my face?"

"Umm no just your beautiful features and your amazing lips." I said, blushing quickly afterwards. She smiled at me and walked over to me. Then she placed her hand around my neck. Then she whispered,

"Well I can use my 'amazing lips' if you want to?" I didnt hesitate, I crashed my lips to hers and she kissed back. We fell onto my bed and laid on top of me still kissing. Then I heard my door open and heard my mom talk as she walked in, "Okay dinners ready, lets eat before it gets col- Well well look what we have here."

My mom was smirking as Annabeth and I tried to untangle ourselves. Then Annabeth answered, "Okay Mrs. Jackso- I mean Sally. We will be right out." My mom chuckled on her way out the door and Annabeth turned to me.

"Oh my gosh Percy that was so embarrassing!" I only smiled and pulled her into me.

"I dont mind getting caught kissing my amazing girlfriend." I smile as I say it.

"Hmm well I guess getting caught by my boyfriends mom isnt supposed to be embarrassing?" She had a point. She always does. Shes my smart Annabeth.

"True, lets go eat dinner!" I exclaim as I gesture to the door. She steps through and I follow. When we get in the kitchen I see mashed potatoes, gravy, ham, corn on the cob, and rolls. We NEVER have meals like this unless its Thanksgiving. I can tell Anabeth is shocked too cause she has the same look I have. I guess my mom notices and says,

"Well you know, I felt like Annabeth should have a proper dinner for her first night here, she needs to feel at home." My mom smiles at us, looking proud at her accomplishment.

"Sally, you didnt have to do this for me, I dont want to be a reason for you to deviate from your usual schedule." Annabeth says.

"Oh Annabeth, you are adorable, Its a pleasure to do this, and I think we needed a meal like this anyway. Its been a long time."

Annabeth nods and we sit down, I dig in right away, but I still see Annabeth hesitating a little bit. I hold a bit of a roll in my hand, and place it in front of her mouth. She eats it out of my hand and giggles. She so cute. She does the same with me except its a spoonful of mashed potatoes. My mom barely eats because shes too busy watching us eat. I lean in to kiss Annabeth and she smears mashed potatoes over my mouth.

"Nuh uh Seaweed brain" She says waving a finger, "Not during dinner, its not proper manners."

I pout try to do my best puppy dog face. Annabeth doesnt budge, "Not until after dinner. Then we shall kiss"

We continue to eat the amazing food, then my mom says, "So Annabeth, how was Greece?" My mom unleashed the Wise girl beast.

"Oh my gosh your son is the sweetest, kindest, caring boyfriend ever. He is so thoughtful and made the trip so meaningful and I loved every second of it. The architecture was also pretty good." Wait im confused, Annabeth put me as the best thing in Greece and architecture second. Man I must mean a lot to her for her to say that.

"Well thats good, im glad I raised such a caring boy and im glad you and him are together. You two are perfect for each other! I have been thinking of what name I should give you two and I came up with Percabeth!" Annabeth looked a little confused cause she obviously didnt know what to think of the new couple name we have just received.

"I like it, its a smooth name and it seems cool." I simply state, I gotta hand it to my mom, she did a good job. We finish dinner and we are about to head to the couch when I hear mt mom say,

"So when do you want to eat the cake?" What cake? I didnt know we had a cake! I like cake!

"Umm what cake mom?" I ask cautiously.

"Well the one we are eating to celebrate Annabeths birthday! Sorry we are doing it late!"

"Oh Sally! You didnt need to do that! I have received plenty of gifts, and food for my birthday!" Annabeth says looking half shocked and half excited.

"Well okay we could do cake tomorrow then, do you guys just wanna watch a movie?" She suggests. We agree and start to pick out a movie. Imlet Annabefh choose Frozen cause she hasnt seen it and it was on sale on redbox online. We reach to about the middle part then Annabeth starts to drift into sleep.

"Hey, are you sleepy? Wanna go to bed?" I ask her softly. She nods in agreement and I carry her to my room. I lay her down onto my bed and slide in next to her. She faces me and I brush away some of her stray golden curls so I can see her beautiful eyes looking up at me.

"I love you Percy. You are the best boyfriend ever. Good night." She closes her eyes and I pull her into my chest, she rests her hand on me and I put my arm around her waist and we intertwine our legs. I kiss her on the lips softly.

"Good night Annabeth. I love you. I promise no harm wIll ever come to you. You are my Wise Girl and I will protect you. Sweet dreams."

Authors Note: Alright how was that? Good? Bad? Lemme know so I can improve! Thanks alot readers for the support. Keep on reviewin and readin folks!

booyah111oak2 signing off.


	11. Chapter 11

How did this happen? Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Authors Note: Okay people in the next chapter there will be a returning character. Who shall it be? Any suggestions are welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!

I wake up to see an empty space next to me. Okay im not used to that. for the last couple of days I usually wake up before Annabeth and then I snuggle up to her until she wakes up. Well I better start getting up. I start to wake up and then I hear Annabeth yell,

"Percy come on! Todays a big day! Hurry up and get ready!" Thats right today we are going to the Aquarium! How could I forget! I jump out of bed and start to get ready, I get all my clothes on and head to the think tank to unload some ammo (If ya know what I mean). When I arrive at the door I find it to be locked shut.

"Annabeth? Are you in there?" I ask. If she is its gonna take a while. Women and their bathroom time. Uggghhh.

"Yes Percy in getting ready, cant you use the bathroom in your moms room?" She asks, as if its an obvious thing.

"No its not the same color! I cant focus if its not blue!"

I hear her sigh and say, "I will be done in about 10 min. Can you go pack some snacks? We may need them." I smile at my girlfriends brilliance, she always plans ahead. Never leaves anything to chance. When I head in the kitchen my mom is preparing breakfast and she asks me,

"So you finally woke up. Where is Annabeth?"

" Shes in the bathroom taking foreeeeeeever, so she told me to pack some snacks." My mom only laughs.

"Percy, you cant rush a girl with her bathroom time. Its just not right. And the goldfish crackers should be in the cabinet somewhere. You guys can take my car, Paul is gonna pick me up in about 30 min."

I nod and start packing the snacks, my mom has been dating this guy named Paul Blofis for a while now, he seems like a cool guy and he makes my mom happy. But he is my English teacher so its pretty awkward. When I finish packing Annabeth walks in the room. She never ceases to amaze me. Her princess curls are pulled back into a ponytail and she wears only a little makeup. She doesnt need it in my opinion. She is the most beautiful girl on the planet without it. Shes wearing some shorts, and not the really short ones too, they are a little above the knee, and she is wearing a sea green shirt that matches my eyes.

"Wanna take a picture? It will last longer." Annabeth says with a smirk. I blush a little and she continues, "The bathrooms now open for you to use and dont forget to call the hazmat team when you are done" She teases me, but I love it when she does it. I start to walk to the bathroom but when I pass her I peck her on the cheek and whisper, "You look beautiful" As I leave I see her blushing out of the corner of my eye.

When I finish, I see Annabeth standing by the door waiting for me. She looking at the Aquarium brochure, looking over the exhibits and planning a schedule no doubt. When I pull the brochure away she looks up, suprised and I kiss her on the lips.

"Hey I was looking at that you know" She says recovering from the shock.

"Well lets just go with the flow today? It will be fun."

"Well okay, it is our last day before we have to go to school tomorrow."

"Exactly, now lets get going! I wanna see all the exhibits!" I declare as we walk out the door. When we get in the car Annabeth takes control of the music stations and I dont stop her. She is the master of the radio. When we arrive, we are super lucky to get a parking space near the entrance. We enter and I immediately see a giant fish tank in front of us. My eyes start to take in every inch of the magnificent view that was before me. Annabeth starts pointing out stuff like, 'Why is the shark not eating the fish?' and 'how the heck did that fish lose his eye?'

I didnt mind her asking questions about the sea, I loved talking about it. We continued onto the octopus and crustaceans exhibits. Annabeth was fascinated with how the octopuses could change colors and blend in, while I was just looking at all the different kinds of octopuses there were. When we saw the crabs, Annabeth let out a tiny shriek as she say the spider crab. I quickly put my hand over her eyes and faced her a different way. She liked how the little hermit crabs had colored shells and she actually named one of them, Athena, because the shell had multiple shades of gray and sliver, just like her moms eyes.

We reached the jellyfish and seahorse section where we saw some real funky lookin jellyfish. Two of them kept bumbing into each other over and over again never learning from their mistakes. Annabeth saw a little seahorse family that had 3 little seahorse babies swimming around a male and a female. I could have sworn I heard Annabeth say under her breath,

"I wish Percy and I can have what you guys have someday" I wasnt sure so I didnt bring it up, the kelp dragon seahorse drove Annabeth insane because it was hiding with its camouflage and she couldnt see it. We sat down for lunch at the dolphin pool watching dolphins performing stunts and tricks for food the trainers gave them. We shared a sandwich and I fed Annabeth a spoonful of pudding and she did the same back to me. After lunch we stopped by the touch pools and I was really eager to touch some of the sea anemones and starfish. Annabeth seemed a little hesitant but I soon convinced her to touch one, she actually enjoyed it and we stayed there for half an hour, touching and feeling the soft animals.

"Their softness is nothing compared to your lovely skin" I said tho Annabeth, she playfully slapped my arm

"Oh stop it Percy, You dont need to flatter me, I love you already."

"Well what I said was a fact." She was about to reduke when I crashed my lips to hers. She was taken aback then she deepened the kiss. When we finally ened it we were both gasping for air.

"Wow seaweed brain, whats gotten into you?" She asked laughing.

"Im just expressing my love Annabeth, is that a crime?"

"Nope, not a problem at all."

Once we had been to every exhibit we walked onto the pier to admire the waves. We looked down and saw some seals down below playing with each other in the water. Annabeth and I laughed as one of them accidentally knocked his head on one of the piers stilts. The sun had started to set so I suggested we walk on the beach until it was time to go. She nodded and we headed off torward the beach. We took our shoes off and walked barefoot in the sand, talking about old friends and school. I sat down on a log and Annabeth sat on my lap. We watched the waves lap the shore, washing away any imperfections in the sand. She looked up at me and said,

"Percy, I love you. So much." I pulled her into my chest,

"I love so much more Annabeth. I always have and always will."

"Thank you Percy for today, it was the perfect day to conclude and amazing break." I felt her smiling.

"It was you that made it so special Annabeth. You complete me, I will never let you go"

She sighed contently, and we continued to watch the waves.

When we arrived at my house- Our house. It was close to bedtime, and we were feeling sleepy. When we arrived at my bedroom door, I said,

"I will wait for you to finish getting dressed, okay?" She smiled and said,

"Okay I will let you know when im done okay?" I nodded and waited outside the door, I decided to change in the bathroom and when I got back I heard her say,

"Okay you can come in now." I walk in and see Annabeth standing there, in only some panties and a bra. She looked really good. I blushed and she said,

"What? Should I put a top or something?"

"N-No its fine, just you look really good" She smiled and kissed me.

"Well thank you, now wanna lie down?" I nod and we lie down on the bed, then she turns to me and says, "So you wear batman boxers?"

I blush because in only wearing my boxers and I forgot I was wearing my batman ones,

"Yes?" She laughs lightly.

"I like them, You are my hero you know that?" I peck her on the nose and say,

"Well I think you are the one whos saves me Annabeth. I dont know where I would be right now without you."

"Well that makes two of us. I cant imagine a world like that."

"Umm so when we were lookin at the seahorses I heard you say, that you wanted what they had?" I asked carefully, I couldnt hold it in any longer.

She turned a deep shade of red and said, "Well umm yea I hope someday we could um" She pauses and then continues so soft it was almost inaudible, "have a family someday" She avoided my eyes and I saw tears forming in her eyes. I cup her cheeks in my hands and say softly,

"Annabeth, there is nothing I would rather want for us." I wipe away her tears, "You are mine and I am yours okay? You are the person I plan to lose my innocence to."

She looks up at me with huge silver saucers and says, "And mine will belong to you Percy. I love you so much."

"I do too but we cant do it right now, our lives are too complicated to have a possible kid in it right now. And I dont want our relationship based of of sex."

She nods and says, "I understand, but I just want to feel connected with you. In a deeper sense."

"Maybe this will help" I press my body against hers and her legs intertwine with mine, her arms wrapped around my neck, and we are kissing furiously. I flip around so she is now laying on top of me. We are almost all skin on skin and her soft skin has a warmth to it that melts my body into hers. No matter how much I want her, we cant. We have to do this right.

"I feel a lot better now Percy. You just made me believe that sex wasnt the answer." She said finally, our forehead resting on each other.

"And you just redefined the meaning of being my girlfriend."

Authors Note: Okay so how was that? Anyway, you guys let me know what character should be starred in the next chapter! Keep on reviewin and readin folks!

booyah111oak2 signing off


	12. Chapter 12

How did this happen? Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Authors Note: Ok so you guys didnt give me any ideas for a returning character so I picked one myself. Enjoy!

I wake up to the sound of my lovely alarm clock. Great school starts back up again today. Whoop de doo. My mood suddenly turns to joy when I see a very pretty face, eyes closed, with peaceful features. Her blonde princess curls are strewn all over my pillow. Annabeth, Chase, my beautiful loving girlfriend. She opens her eyes slowly and smiles at me,

"Morning Seaweed Brain, what are you looking at?"

"My wise girl and her pretty little princess curls" I say as I play with them. She pecks me on the lips and sits up and stretched. She is still only wearing her bra and nothing else. I cant help but marvel at her beautiful figure.

"Well come on Percy, we dont wanna be late. Lets get dressed." I nod and she grabs her clothes and heads to the bathroom. I put on some black jeans and a green v-neck. I try to comb my hair but to no avail. I walk out and see Annabeth standing there in a simple gray shirt and some skinny jeans. Thats my Annabeth. Never trying to look pretty but always managing to be stunning. She smiles warmly at me and says, "Ready to go? Lets grab our backpacks, and head to school."

"Okay Annabeth, I dont like school but at least you are there." I kiss her on the cheek. She blushes and hands me my backpack. We walk to school and get through 4 periods before lunch. We sit there talking for a while and eat. People still arent used to the fact that I am dating Annabeth and give me dirty looks. Annabeth shoots back scowls of her own but I keep telling her that people are just stupid sometimes. We are about to leave when I hear a voice yell across the cafeteria.

"Jackson!" I turn to look in its direction and see a head of black hair coming torward us. It gets closer then suddenly bursts out of the crowd and slaps me on the arm. I see Thalia fuming in anger and she says,

"Jackson! Where have you been?! I have been looking for you guys forever!" She seems to have calmed down a little bit. Annabeth is still a little too shocked to answer so I say,

"Um hi Thalia I didnt know you were looking for me. And arent you supposed to be at that boarding school?" She rolls her eyes at me.

"Well Kelp head if you were listening last time I was here I said I would come for spring break. It lasts for about 3 weeks so here I am." Thalia is suddenly tackled by Annabeth (Who has recovered finally) with a giant hug.

"Thalia! Oh my gosh I totally forgot! We have to catch up after school!" Annabeth exclaims looking really happy that Thalia is here and not at some boarding school in the middle of nowhere.

"Of course Annie! Where do you wanna meet? Your house?" Annabeth just smiles and I smirk. Thalia looks really confused and narrows her eyes.

"Okay whats going on?" She questions.

"Well Thalia you see my family moved to San Francisco and now I stay at Percys place." Annabeth explained.

"Annabeth I told you, you can call it our place. You do live there too." She blushes and peck her on the cheek.

Thalia is still taking all of it in, her electric blue eyes darting from Annabeth to me. She finallt speaks and the reply was not what I was expecting.

"So you finally moved in with Kelp Head here. Congratulations Annie!" I was expecting some yelling and some shouting about how weird it is and how moving in with me is just plain wrong.

"Wait Thalia you arent mad at me? I thought you would be against It all." Annabeth said confused. I was on her side with this one.

"Pshh well I knew It would happen eventually. No doubt, you two just care for each other too much to be separated." Thalia says as if everyone knew the answer to that.

"Oh and what else you, oh mystical Thalia, see in our future?" Annabeth challenges but I bet she really did want to know what would happen.

"Mmm im not gonna tell cause it may ruin the suprise... Anyway, it looks like lunch is over. Want to meet up after school? Annabeths locker?" Thalia says changing the subject rather quickly. We nod and we go to class and Thalia... Thalia does whatever Thalia does while she waits. During 6th period I remembered that my mom hadnt met Thalia before... I wonder if she will like her or not.

After 6th perios ends I head to Annabeths locker and see Annabeth talking with Thalia, who had a little box of mini donuts that looked like it was bought from 7 eleven or something. I carefully sneak up behind her and snatch up a little donut from the box, split it in half and give one half to Annabeth and the other to me.

"Percy Jackson I would so kill you if what you did wasnt so sweet!" I only laugh but she still punches me on the shoulder. Man she punches hard. It hurt. We start to walk home and Thalia talks to Annabeth about how cool the Hunters are and Lady Artemis isnt actually that bad. We reach the door and I knock on the door. My mom opens the door and smiles at Annabeth and I but then her gaze freezes on Thalia and for just a split second her smile falters. Then she resumes smiling and asks,

"Hey my two little love birds. Who is your friend?"

"Oh sorry Sally this is Thalia. She is my friend who is going to a boarding school but is on break now." Annabeth explains. My mom replys,

"Oh well come on in Thalia! Any friend of Annabeths is welcome here. Do you have a place to stay while you are here?"

"Um no ma'am I was planning of asking Annabeth if I could stay at her place but I didnt know she lived with Percy. If it isnt too much trouble could I stay here?" Thalia asked my mom, Thalia had learned some manners back at the Hunters academy.

"Well of course! Guests are always welcome here!"

We get in and Thalia puts her suitcase in the guest bedroom and then Annabeth catches Thalia upmon the stuff that happened since she was here. At one part Thalia was sighing cause how sweet I was to Annabeth. We played a couple board games and Thalia is ruthless. She didnt cut us any slack and her poker face was always so intimidating, and so well you couldnt even see what she was feeling. When dinner rolled around We had some pizza and soda and watched some TV. We were sitting down when my mom asked a question that suprised us all.

"Thalia, who is your father?" Thalia was taken aback and so was I, my mom never asked stuff like that so openly.

"Oh um well Mrs. Jackson, I never really knew my father all that well, but he did stop by sometimes. His name was Zeus Olympiad."

My mother nodded her head slowly and said to me and Thalia, "I knew it. As soon as I saw you Thalia I knew it. Percy, You and Thalia are cousins"

What. Is this a joke or something? What did she mean that we were cousins? Was my mom related to her dad?

"What? how?" I managed to say. Thalia looked equally as shocked.

Mom mother begins to tell us. "Well it all started when after you father was lost at sea, we showed up to the memorial and I saw a lot of Posiedons relatives there. His brother, your father Thalia, was there giving his condolences. I noticed you were clinging onto your father leg, Thalia, asking who all of these people were. I tried to get you and Percy to play but you two always fought. Another time, Zeus tried to have a family reunion and we were invited. Percy was 6 and Thalia was 6 also. That was the last time I saw you Thalia, until today. The resemblance was minimal but I was still able to see the connection."

My mom always did manage to see what other average people saw. It was a gift of hers. I looked over to Annabeth who was shocked to find out her boyfriend and best friend were cousins. I would be too. I looked to Thalia who was on the verge of crying.

"Aunt Sally? Its really you? All this time, I have always wanted you to be there for me because well my mom wasnt the caring type and you were always so loving and kind to me." She was crying now and my mom held her arms open to her and Thalia gladly accepted. My mom sat there, holding Thalia who, I thought, was always so strong. I have always wanted to know if I had any cousins and now I do. I sat there holding Annabeth in my arms, still shocked from the news I have just recieved. After that we went to bed, but I couldnt fall asleep. After Annabeth went to bed I got up and went to the kitchen. I was getting a glass of water then I saw Thalia standing in the doorway, in her pajamas.

"Cant sleep either?" I ask her. She nods, I understand her. I open my arms to her and she runs into them. She wraps her arms around me and I hug her back.

"Im so glad I have a cousin. Someone I can trust and love as family." She says sobbing. I nod and say,

"You will always have Annabeth and I. We arent going anywhere. I promise. Wanna see whats on television?" She nods and we walk over and plop her down on the couch. I turn it on and she leans into me and I wrap my arm around her shoulder. She is like the sister I never had. I wanted to become closer and be there for Thalia now. I notice Thalia slowly drifting into sleep, and when shes asleep I carry her to her room and gently lay her down. I tuck her in and I see how relaxed her features are. She doesnt have to be cold and tough right now. She is relaxed and I notice how cute she is. Not nearly as cute or beautiful as Annabeth of course but she cute in her little lightning bolt pajamas and her little stuffed bear. beside her. Before I leave I kiss her on the her soft cheek and whisper,

"Good night Thalia. Sweet dreams." Then I leave the room, and head back to my bed, where my beautiful Annabeth is peacefully laying there in a blissful slumber.

Authors Note: Okay people, sorry if there wasnt a lot of Percabeth in this one. I added the cousinly Perilia relationship in because I feel that Percy needed tochave some connection with Thalia. Keep kn reviewin and readin folks!

booyah111oak2 signing off


	13. Chapter 13

How did this happen? Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Authors Note: Okay guys im so sorry for not updating sooner. Lifes been a little hectic lately. Im still experimenting with the Thalia situation, but dont worry! Thalia wont steal Percy! Enjoy!

I awake to see my beautiful Annabeth facing me, but still asleep, calm, relaxed, and serene. God she is beautiful. The alarm hasnt gone off yet, I better let her have all the sleep she wants. I get up and head to the kitchen. I see Thalia holding a cup of tea in her hands deep in thought. She doesnt seem to notice me until I sit next to her. She looks up and smiles, her smile warms up my body like a toaster. Her electric blue eyes intrigue me, I like them. I smile back at her.

"So cousins huh?" I ask her. She seems to be still taking it in. She nods,

"Yea... Percy? Can I tell you something?" She looked nervous and I nod,

"Yea of course you can, you can tell me anything. Im a good listener." I smile at her. She suddenly turns serious.

"You will NOT speak of what happened last night. Not even Annabeth. Understand?" She said sharply. Dang she can sure be scary sometimes. I nkd my head quickly.

"Yea Thalia, sure what ever you say!" She nods in satisfaction as Annabeth walks in, looking extremely tired. She comes over and sits on my lap. I kiss her on the cheekmand say.

"Just woke up? Wanna Pop-Tart?" I offer her one that is sitting on the plate. She shakes her head.

"No, im not that hungry, thanks anyway. We have to get ready for school though." Same old Annabeth. Always thinking about being to school at the right time. While we are getting ready for school, I ask Thalia about what she was gonna do, she said she wanted to come to our school and spend a day in our classes. We walk to school and pass by the little jewelry shop I bought Annabeths necklace at. Thalia looked at Annabeth and said,

"Annabeth you are a very lucky girl. Dont you ever let him go." She blushed and nodded as I pulled her into my arm. When we arrive we get through 2 periods before we hit trouble. Luke. Apparently he had a REALLY good lawyer and evaded prison, but was on probation for 4 months. Now he is back here. Thalia went to get a drink of water and he approached her there. I forgot to tell her about him, so I told Annabeth to wait at her locker as I went over to Luke. I hear him speak,

"Oh so you are here temporarily? Where are you staying?" He asked, that slimeball. Thalia looked annoyed and started to get pissed.

"Im staying at Percy Jacksons house im his cousin." Luke seemed to be taken aback by her answer, he recovered and said,

"Well you could stay with me babe, we could have some fun if you know what I-" He didnt get to finish his sentence. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He looked at me with genuine fear. Good.

"First my girlfriend and now my cousin? Well arent we getting bold." I said coldly and sharply, trying to contain my anger. He shrugged.

"She seems okay to me Jackson, shes got a nice piece of a-"Again I stopped him short but this time lifting him up by the shirt. I slammed him up against the lockers, everyone turned to stare.

"Dont you ever talk about my cousin again. Got it? And if I see you even look at her I will make sure you stay in the hellhole you crawled out of. Got it?" I said barely controlling my anger. I shoved him away and he ran off. Thalia turned to me and said,

"What the heck Percy I couldve handled him! You dont jeed to pick my fights okay?" I was about to defend myself when Annabeth puts a finger over my mouth and tells Thalia quietly,

"He was the one who tried to rape me." Thalia looked at Annabeth with disbelief and then at me with the same expression. She stayed silent for awhile then said,

"Where is that little snot. I will beat him so hard he will be looking forward to death." Okay now we need to calm her down. We pulled her to the side and said,

"Youve gotta calm down. Nothings gonna help now. He already gone." She nodded slowly and said,

"Fine lets get to 3rd period."

During lunch I brought them to the place where I brought Annabeth on that first day of school. We stayed up there and talked and told stories about Greece and how sweet I was (blush blush). It was nice to hang out with my girlfriend and my cousin. In history, Luke was in that class and Thalia wouldnt stop glaring at the back of his head. I swear if she had stared harder she wouldve burned a hole in his head. When we were heading home Annabeth jumped on my back and demanded a piggyback ride. I was exhausted by the time we reached my apartment building. We walked in the door and we plopped down on the couch. And Thalia said,

"Okay guys, I have something to tell you." Me and Annabefh looked at each other confused. I nodded for her to continue, she took a deep breath and said,

"Im not on spring break, I was kicked out of the Hunter Academy." I was shocked and Annabeth was too by the looks of it. Her eyes were wide and she was gaping her mouth open. Then she continued, "I was kicked out for sticking up for a boy who was lost and wanted to go home, Lady Artemis told him away and I stood up and defended him. And for that I was expelled from the academy."

I was first to recover so I said, "Aw geez Thalia, why didnt you tell us sooner! I would have let you stay here!" She just looked down, looking ashamed.

"Percy I was gonna ask Annabeth ifi could move in with her but when I lea3ned that she was living with you, I panicked and didnt tell." She said quietly.

"Thalai you know my mom would let you stay here. You are her niece after all." I said trying to reassure her. She slowly shook her head.

"Percy part of the reason why i didnt tell you guys is because I wanted to keep my dignity. I will gladly accept your offer." Then she does something I didnt expect. She hugged me. With Annabeth sitting right there. Annabeth seemed a little shocked but shook it off quickly.

"So how about we go to that little diner on 228th?" Annabeth suggested, trying to lighten the mood. I was about to speak when Thalia said,

"Okay sure, what kind of food do they have there?" To be honest, I really didnt know. Ive never been there, only Annabeth knows what it is.

"Well its like a classic 50's diner. Burgers and malts. Stuff like that" Annabeth said, Thalia and I nodded in sync. We hung around for a couple more minutes then got ready to leave. I put my arm around Annabeth and kissed her. She gladly returned the kiss. We havent had mich time together lately and I guess Annabeth noticed too. We walked down to the diner and saw that Annabeth was right. It was exactly like a 50's diner, checkered floors, red leather booths, malt machines, waiters and waitresses dressed up in white. I loved it. Thalia's punk-Goth themed clothing clashed with the scenery, but I didnt mind. We sat down and looked at the menu. When the waiter came to take our order, he stared a little too long at Thalias breasts. I then put my arm around her protectively and gave the guy a "back off" look on my face. He quickly went away to five the chef the orders. Then Thalia asked,

"What the hell was that for?" I blushed and said sheepishly.

"He was staring at your breasts Thalia. I couldnt just do nothing." Her expression softened and said,

"Well its good to know I have a protective cousin to watch over me." Annabeth was just laughing.

"Oh Thalia you dont know the half of it. He wont let anybody look at me for a second without glaring at them." They both were laughing and I was blushing deeply. Then Annabeth kissed me on the cheek and said,

"Oh come on Percy, we are just kidding around." I smile at her, and the food comes to our table, this time with a different waiter.

When we reach our apartment, Annabeth is riding on my back and Thalia is laughing her head off. I open the door and instantly feel a cold draft. There is glass on the floor and I see a broken window by the fire escape. A dark figure is standing there, with a gun in his hand.

"Well well well Jackson. Look what we have here."

Luke.

Dun Dun Duh! Cliffhanger! I hope to update within the next week if possible. Thank you Austin for giving me the suggestion and keep on reviewin and readin folks!

booyah111oak2 signing off


	14. Chapter 14

How did this happen? Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Authors Note: Okay guys im so sorry for not updating sooner. Life has become really complicated and I havent had much time to write. Enjoy!

Luke stands in front of me, a gun pointed right at my chest. His eyes are wild with rage. He looks over at Annabeth and Thalia.

"Well, if it isnt Annabeth and Thalia-nice-ass." He smirks, "Maybe I will have fun with you two after im finished with him" He pushes the gun torwards my chest. I began to see red and rage overwhelmed me. I charged at Luke he looked at me startled, and I saw a flash of light and a sharp pain in my side, then in my right shoulder. I tackled Luke and ripped the gun from his hands and beat him down. After he was unconscious I stood up and looked up at Annabeth and Thalia. They were looking at me with fear and shock. I pressed my hand to my side and I looked at it. Blood covered my hand, MY blood. I fell over and Annabeth rushed to my side and I saw Thalia on her phone. My vision blurred and I blacked out.

I woke up in a white room and an IV in my arm. I tried to move and felt a sharp pain in my side and my shoulder. I groaned in pain and I saw Annabeth rush to my side, her eyes bloodshot and dried tears on her cheeks. She looked at me with concern in her big gray eyes. I tried to smile but it only hurt more. Annabeth strokes my hair and says,

"Oh my god Percy! You scared me so much! You have been in a coma for 3 day! Thalia and I wouldnt leave the hospital and I couldnt stop crying! Dont you EVER do that to me again!"As she finished she crushed her lips against mine and started to cry. I groaned and and she pulled away looking concerned.

"Oh my god im so sorry! You must be in so much pain! I forgot about your stitches!"

"Stitches?" I managed to croak out. She looked at me with sympathy.

"Luke shot you." She swallowed, "Once in the shoulder and one in the side. You slipped into a coma during surgery." She continued to stroke my hair"

"Oh, So you two were okay?" I croaked out, my mouth dry.

"Yea, you knocked him out, and after Thalia called the police, she kicked him for good measure." She said, softly.

I smiled a little bit, "Sounds like Thalia... By the way where is she?"

"She went to get lunch, its noon." And at that second Thalia opened the door bags of fast food in her arms,

"Hey Annabeth, they didnt have the item you wanted so I just got you the..." She stopped when she saw me. She dropped the bags and ran to my bed and squeezed the breath out of me. "Percy Jackson, I was so worried. Seriously? Charging Luke like that? What a stupid move Kelp head."

I groan and she pulls away, exactly like Annabeth. She looks at me with concern and then relief. They chow down on some food while I have to eat the hospital food. Ugh disgusting. Then I remembered.

"Annabeth? Wheres my mom?" She looked at me and said,

"Oh she went home to get some fresh clothes, she should be here any minute now... I called her when you woke up." I nodded at her and she kissed me on the forehead. We tLked for about half an hour till my mom showed up.

"Percy! How could you worry me, your own mother, like that?! I am grateful for your bravery and for you protecting Annabeth and Thalia, but it was extremely rash. You could have been killed!" I just sat there. Listening to her ranting about how irresponsible I was and othef stuff. I stayed at the hospital for about 2 more days, Annabeth at my side through it all. Im so lucky to have her. She looks even more beautiful each day. Her beautiful blonde curls and her mesmerising gray eyes. When I got home I was welcomed by my mom, Thalia, and my beautiful Annabeth. We were in the middle of the cake eating when my mom said,

"Hey guys I got us tickets to the carnival in a few days! I will be going to Pauls so you three will have the day to yourselves. Okay?" We all look at each other with excitement, Thalia and I fist bump and Annabeth and I kiss. We head off to bed and Annabeth helps me lie down and she follows soon after me. I start to drift off quickly, but not before Annabeth says to me,

"I love you Percy. Dont you ever leave me again"

Damn im lucky.

Authors Note: Okay guys so I wount be able to update that often. I have been having some problems with a very dear friend of mine. Reviews are very muxh appreciated and welcome. Thanks for all the support guys. Keep on reviewin and readin folks!

booyah111oak2 signing off.


	15. Chapter 15

How did this happen? Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Authors Note: Okay readers so im gonna combine two events into this chapter. Enjoy!

_Three Nights Later..._

I wake up with my arms wrapped around Annabeth and her facing torwards me, mumbling something in her sleep. I cant make out what shes saying, but it doesnt matter. Today we are heading to the carnival! Its been 3 days since I came home from the hospital. The pain from the gunshot wounds are gone, only soreness is left behind. My side is a lot mor sore than my shoulder, and it doesnt help when I turn around. Otherwise im fine and life couldnt be better. I live my wonderous girlfriend and my hard-ass cousin. In the midst of my deep thought, Annabeth has woken up and is looking up at me with her beautiful, intelligent gray eyes. She looks at me questioningly, and I peck her nose with a soft kiss. She smiles and we get up to eat breakfast.

"Morning lovebirds" Thalia says as we enter the kitchen. She usually wakes up earlier than us. Must be a habit from the boarding school.

"Hey Thalia" We both say in unison. Thalia only chuckles and continues to eat. I go ahead and make Annabeth and I's breakfast. Pop-tarts. We both love them and they remind us of the time we spent 3 days alone together. When I get back to the table Annabeth is talking to Thalia about the Carnival.

"Come on Thalia we need a schedule! We cant just go around willy-nilly!"I hear Annabeth complain. Heh. Just like Annabeth to make a itinerary of our trip to the circus.

"Come on Annabeth, lets just go with the flow. We have all day, we arent going to be in a rush" I chime into the conversation. Annabeth ponders this for a little bit.

"Okay fine," She gives in, "But can we at least set a lunch time?" She pleads at me with her gray eyes silently pleading at me. I nod and she starts scribbling out times. After breakfast we get dressed. Thalia dressed up in her punk-rock ripped clothes, (which my mother doesnt understand) Annabeth with her simple jeans and a shirt. And of course the owl necklace I gave her. Finally I wore some cargo shorts and a green polo shirt. We pack up some cash and snacks and drive over to the Carnival. When we arrive a weird clown pops out to greet us with a funky smile. Thalia and I jumped back in alarm and Annabeth just stood there laughing at us.

"Aw Thalia he totally got you!" Annabeth said between laughs. Thalia turned a deep shade of red and says

"He did not! It was just a trick of the light! Percy was the one who was scared" She pojnts at me.

"Hey I admit it, clowns freak me out. Ugh I still remember the Ronald McDonald incident when I was a kid"I shudder. Annabeth and Thalia are laughing their heads off. We first try out the bumber cars, and let me say. THALIA IS BRUTAL. She rammed into my side (Which hurt a lot) and sent me spinning torwards Annabeth. Luckily she drove hers out of the way, which caused me to slam into wall instead. After that we played the shoot out game and my aim was spot on. I took out all the targets while Annabeth and Thalia were on their 2nd ones. Annabeth totally slaughtered us in laser tag with her strategies and wits. Annabeth and I wanted to ride the Tunnel of Love but Thalia said she would go in there to save her life.

"Come on Thalia it will be fun!" Annabeth reasons with her. She shakes her head.

"Oh no. You two go along im gonna get some cotton candy."We all nod as she heads off to the stand. When our boat arrived it was such a tight squeeze, Annabeth and I were basically one entity. Love music started to play and bubbles and rose petals were gliding down. A little rose petal landed on Annabeths nose she was about to flick it off when I said,

"No, here, let me" I raised my hand to flick it when I pulled her into me and kissed her on the lips. We didnt even notice wd had exited the tunnel until I heard Thalia voice,

"Oh come on. The rides over you two, lets go!" We untangled ourselves and got out. We walked around until the sun started to set and they started the fireworks. We found the ferris wheel and Annabeth and I got into one and sat down. Thalia sat in the one behind us. When we reached the top, fireworks were blazing in the sky, with brilliant colors of the rainbow. I wrapped my arm around Annabeths shoulder.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yea?" I looked at her.

"Im glad you are back" She kisses me and I deepen it. Thalia is fake gagging behind us. We laugh a little and throw some popcorn behind us at her. Then we lean back and watch the sky being lit with the magnificent streams and bursts of color.

About a week later we started school again. Thalia joined us and we have some classes together. Ever since the Luke incident Annabeth has become stronger. Emotionally and physically. She started taking Self Defense classes and stuff like that. Im proud of her. After everything she has endured she still wants to fight on. She doesnt give up. We are walking home one day when my mom calls me.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yea mom?"

"We having pual over for dinner so make sure you guys dress nice. Tell Thalia not to wear any ripped stuff."

"Alright ma, see you soon"

After I hang up I tell Anabeth and Thalia. Thalia starts grumbling about how 'unfair' It is and how she is just expressing herself. When we get to the house, Thalia has to borrow some of Annabeths jeans and a shirt. Annabeth dresses up in a skirt and a blouse. She only wears dresses on very special occasions. Such as parties, reunions, weddings (A/N Hint Hint Who will it be?). We are all dressed at dinner is ready when Paul arrives. We all greet him and I introduce Thalia to him. He seemed a little confused at first then he got it. He knew I was dating Annabeth but he didnt know we lived together. He looked at Mom a little nervous but she gave him a reassured look.

"So Thalia, Youre new to the school?"

"Uh No sir. I went to a boarding school for part of the year, I went to our school last year."

"Oh well I would watch out for Mr. Wardlow. He is a brutal grader. He was even around since I was a high schooler!"

We all laugh and continue to eat. The conversation mostly revolves around us but the topic sometimes shift to him. When we say our good byes we are all super duper tired and just wanna sleep. I lay in bed with Annabeth and kiss her on the lips softly. Jeez I love her. She is perfect for me. She falls asleep first, and I quickly follow.

_Dream_

_"Congratulations Mrs. Jackson on the marriage! I knew you two would work out!" Says a voice._

_"Please call me Annabeth"_

Authors Note: Hahaha Cliffhangers. Thanks for the support guys! Keep on reviewin and readin folks!

booyah111oak2 signing off


	16. Chapter 16

How did this happen? Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Authors Note: Okay guys starting to run out of ideas for this story (There probably will be a sequel) and please message and review with more of your ideas! Thanks guys and enjoy.

Let me start off with this. My dream last night was so weird. 1) I dreampt about Annabeth marrying me(which happens but whatever) and 2 it was so realistic. I never have that realistic dreams EVER. I mean I truly do love Annabeth, but I dont really wanna rush things right now, you know? With all the things that have happened, cant life just slow down a little? Anyway, I can worry about the future later, right now I need to focus on the impending trial. Luke isnt going straight to jail this time, we are going to court this time. The trial is happening today and I think Luke will recieve life sentence (Oh I hope so) or a 15ish year sentence (Ehhh still good). He deserves to rot it jail for what he tried to do to Annabeth, Thalia and I. Anyway Moms making me dress up in a suit and Annabeth will wear a skirt (which she is not happy with) and Thalia settled on a skirt also. Paul was also going cause well, he has really tried to connect with my family, and I think he is going to ask me if he can marry my mom soon. We have a really good lawyer, not that we needed one anyway, I mean we have a pretty solid case. Annabeth is also really pretty. Ah! I have to focus! Im sitting on the couch when Annabeth and Thalia walk in, ready to leave. Let me say my mouth drops for Annabeth for like the trillionth time since I have met her. She is wearing a blueish gray skirt and a more defined blue top. She is stunning. She laughs and says,

"Well im glad someone likes thing get up. I hate it." I recover, get up and kiss her and whisper in her ear,

"Annabeth you look pretty in anything and everything" She smiles and kisses me one more time. Thalia has gotten used to us kissing and stuff so now she only rolls her eyes. Then she pipes up, "Are we gonna go or what? Aunt Sally is waiting outside with Paul, guys. Come on!" We quickly rush out and head to the courthouse. I take a glance at the jury. Most of them are young, 25 maybe. About 2 of them are in their mid-50s and one looks really old! We sit down in our places and then the balif stands up and says,

"All rise to the honorable judge!"

Then, we begin.

Okay, so first off, I want to punch the judge in the face. Now that I found out Lukes previous history he should definitely be serving life! This almost-raping incident has happened several times before with multiple girls and more felonies then I can count! Instead of giving him life, the stupid judge only gave him 25-years, without parole. Which is still good, but not nearly what he deserves. We watched as Luke was loaded onto a prison transport bus, and watched it drive away. Good riddance. We get home and Paul pulls me aside.

"Hey Percy, listen I know we just got back from court and right now isnt really the best time, but is it okay if I ask your mom to marry me?"

Okay so I was prepared that this would happen but not this soon! I mean Paul is a cool guy and all but they have been dating for what? A year? Okay I guess it isnt that short. Then I start thinking of all the cool things Paul has done with me. Paintballing, lasertag, ziplining, etc. he has been more of a father than anyone else in my life... Then I realize it wont be a bad thing at all. Mom is really happy when she is with him and thats all that counts right?

"Of course Paul, but its gonna take awhile for me to start calling you 'dad'" I reply back cooly, He busts out a grin and claps me on the shoulder,

"Oh man, thank you Percy!" He sighs in relief. "I was planning on asking her about a week from now. Is that okay?"

I nod and then the looks at his watch and from the looks of it, hes late for something. He runs off and drives away. Huh. My english teacher for my step-dad. Who knows. It could go either way.

"H

ey percy what was that all about?" Annabeth says, taking off her skirt, revealing her panties underneath as I walk into my room. We are both comfortable with us only wearing undergarments when its only us. She puts on a pair of sweats and crashes onto my bed, our bed. I sit down next to her and she props up her head on her hand and looks at me.

"Oh Paul just asked if it is okay if her asks my mom to marry him" I respond, trying to make it look like its not a big deal. Her eyes widen and she says,

"Oh my god! Thats wonderful! She gonna be so happy! When is he planning on asking?" She looks at me with her beautiful gray eyes full of anticipation.

"He said sometime next week, maybe before, maybe after, who knows? My moms gonna be happy, and im happy for her" I said smiling at Annabeth. I lay next to her and she turns to face me, snuggling in.

"Man being in a courthouse really takes it outta ya." She yawns. I peck her on the nose.

"Come on Annabeth, its not even 5 yet. My moms ordering some Chinese food. Your favorite. " Annabeth looks at me and says,

"Ah Chinese food. The only thing strong enough to get me up outta this bed. Im so drained" I kiss her and we lay there for a bit before Thalia bangs on the door.

"Hey Lovebirds! Grubs here! Lets go eat!" We slowly get up and head down the hall to the kitchen. When we sit down, I see Thalia is back in her ripped jeans and band t-shirts. My mom looks cheerful, as always, but now since the trials over, she exceptionally happy.

"So Percy, That mattress of yours seems a little small for you and Annabeth. I was thinking about getting a new one for you, Okay?" I grin and Annabeth grins also.

"Yea of course mom, but I dont wanna slow down the car payment if I get a new one." She looks at me gratefully.

"Thank you Percy but the cars already been paid off. Paul helped with the last few payments. As a late birthday present he said." Heh more like an early engagement gift. Thalia is too busy wolfing down the food on her plate to add to the conversation. Good Ol' Thalia. She finally looks up and says,

"So does that mean I can put the extra one under my matress?" We all laugh before we realize she is serious.

We get in our room and I notice its warmer. Summers approaching and we dont have very good air conditioner so I usually sleep in ma boxers. Annabrth wears a red bra and matching underwear and I wear some plaid briefs. We dont use a lot of blankets so we just curl up in each other. I kiss her head before I drift off into a deep sleep. Wondering about what our future holds.

Authors Note: Okay so what big event should happen next? The Luke saga has ended (das what I call it) and what comes after? Anyway thanks y'all. Keep on reviewin and readin folks!

booyah111oak2 signing off


	17. Chapter 17

How did this happen? Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Authors Note: Okay peoples so I have been trying to incorporate some of my own experiences into the story and it has been working out pretty well. Thanks for the reviews and support, Enjoy!

It happened. Paul finally asked my mom to marry him. Knowing Paul I should be surprised, he is usually late with stuff but he actually proposed 5 days after he asked me. Of course my mom said yes and was going on and on about it for the next few days. Well she calmed down for the 6 months before the wedding, which is by the way today. I am the best man, Paul picked me cause I am the son of the woman he is marrying. My mother picked Annabeth as her Maid of Honor. Im supposed to wear a black tux which is super uncomfortable, with a light gray vest and a royal blue tie. The bridesmaids are supposed to wear these elegant white dresses with royal blue sashes across the waist. Annabeth looked stunning. I couldnt believe my eyes when I saw Annabeth walked in. Her curly hair was flowing over one side and her makeup made her beautiful gray eyes really pop out. When we processed to the alter, Annabeth and I went in together cause best man and Maid of Honor walk in together, followed by Thalia and one of Pauls groomsmen, she did not look happy. A couple of other pairs processed in and then we began. Half the time, I was listening to the wedding, the other half I was drooling over my amazing girlfriend just across the aisle from me. I was watching my mom smiling brilliantly while they exchanged their vows, She looked so happy and I knew that thats what she had always wanted. The rest of the wedding was a blur, afterwards, before the reception, we met in the courtyard outside of the church. Thalia had taken off the heels and was cursing at the blisters she had received. Then I spotted this guy trying to hit on Annabeth, and of course she was not enjoying it.

"Hey there Wise girl" I greet her and kiss her on the lips, The dude that was hitting on her turned red and rushed off to who knows where.

"Haha you didnt need to do that Seaweed brain. I couldve handled it." She said laughing and elbowed me in the gut. I hugged her from behind and said,

"Well I gotta defend my honor somehow, right?" I whispered into her ear. She pondered that for a little bit,

"Well okay then, defend your 'honor' Seaweed brain" She said laughing.

"You look beautiful, you should wear dresses more often"

"Ha not on your life. I hate wearing dresses. I just have to endure it for the reception, then it will be over." She said smiling at the thought. Thalia walked over and said,

"You guys have got to be kidding me, I have to wear this for the rest of the night?! Its unbearable!" She exclaimed, flailing her heels around in her hands.

"Come on Thals wear them, for Sally." Annabeth managed to get out between laughs. Thalia onky grumbles and walks away. We continue to laugh hysterically for at least 5 more minutes. We got to ride in the limo since we were Groomsmen and Bridesmaids. It was huge. I didnt expect the limo to be so big inside. There was a fully stocked food cart that was rolling throught the aisle and a few TVs hangingt around the cabin. My mom and Paul were sitting together, obviously and Annabeth was sitting on my lap, I knew she was uncomfortable in her dres and I started to massage her back.

"Mmm that feels good Percy, maybe a little to the left?" She suggests, I obey and massage her left shoulder blade area.

"So how was standing up on the alter?" I asked her, hoping she liked it. Cause I want to be up there again with her someday.

"Hmm well I would enjoy it more if I was the one taking the vows" She hints at me not so subtle. I smirk and say,

"Well thats one thing we can agree on." I say to her and she smiles and pecks me on the lips.

When we arrive at the restaurant, we were seated at the table of honor and we ordered first. The food was barbecue style mixed with some southern styles. I generally liked the food but prefered my New York style pizza better. Annabeth seemed to like it so I held out a piece of chicken to her and she ate it out of my hand, she then took a piece of roll and did the same. Thalia leaned over and whispered to me,

"Hey! The bride and groom are supposed to do that! Not you two lovebirds!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she returned the gesture by giving me the bird. Afterwards the dancing began, at first it was slow and I led Annabeth out onto the floor and she put her hand on my shoulder and I put mine in her waist. We slow danced to the song and a few more after that. The way the light reflected off of her golden curls was like magic. Her eyes twinkled in the low light of the room. Man im a lucky guy. The music soon turned to rock and roll and we started to boogy. After I was sweating we walked off the floor and sat down to talk.

"So great party huh?" I asked Annabeth. She turned to me and smiled,

"Yea, Thalia is having a great time." We both turned to look at Thalia who was argueing with the DJ about playing Green Day instead of Elvis. Who cant love the King? I was about to ask about her family when I heard a familiar shrill voice.

"Percy! Youve grown so much!" I turned to see my aunt Nell. She had really frizzy hair and a wild look in her eyes she never went to family occasions unless they were really important. She was too busy being a world traveler.

"Oh hi aunt Nell" I said through my gritted teeth. I did not enjoy our conversations. Annabeth glanced at me with a skeptical look as Aunt Nell walked over.

"Oh you are so handsome now! And who is this lovely lady?" She Gestured to Annabeth.

"Oh Aunt Nell meet Annabeth, she is my girlfriend" Annabeth smiled and offered a handshake. Aunt Nell accepted and said,

"Well Percy you really know how to get a girl! She is beautiful! Anyway, its nice meeting you! Now I have to go, they just opened up another bottle of wine!" Then just like that she was gone. I looked at Annabeth who said to me,

"Well that was interesting? She seems nice."

"She only shows up to important stuff, she is usually traveling the world."

"Wow thats cool, but im not sure if I could stay away from you for that long." She winked at me.

I put my hands on her waist, "Well maybe I would be there too."

When we got back to the apartment it was just Thalia Annabeth and me. Mom and Paul had a plane to catch. Annabeth was pretty tired so I put her to sleep and kissed her good night. I still had some chores left over so I stayed up. When I finished I turned on the TV and turned it to Cartoon Network. I was a bit suprised when Thalia plopped next to me. She was wearing her lightning bolt Pjs .

"So Thals how did ya like the Party?" She groaned,

"No Green Day at all! and I had to wear that stupid dress too! At least its over now." I laughed

"Well when im gonna get married you are gonna wear a dress." I whispered at her. She chuckled,

"Heh Maybe, if you are brave enough to even ask someone to marry you." I smirk at her and say,

"Well I have my sights on someone" She raises an eyebrow.

"Really? You gonna wait a little after High school or you gonna do it right away?"

"I dont know... But I love her. Thats all that counts."

"All this lovey dovey stuff is making me tired imma go to bed. Night." I nod and she walks out. I soon follow to see Annabeth curled up in a little ball on the bed. She cold, I add some extra blankets and climb in with her. I wrap my arms around her and she relaxes a little bit I lightly kiss her on the lips before I turn off my lamp. You know the rest.

Authors Note: Okay guys sorry for not updating in a while, been kinda busy. I have taken ideas into consideration but I think I will stick to my own. Thanks! Keep on reviewin and readin folks!

booyah111oak2 signing off


	18. Chapter 18

How did this happen? Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Authors note: This Chapter will end the High school saga, The sequel will be called, "How did this not happen?". I hope the first Chapter will be long. Enjoy!

Its unbelievable. Graduation day. I actually made it! Annabeth deserves most of the credit though I would never have made it without her. But I think our life outside of school was way harder than the life in school. My final GPA was a solid 3.73 and Annabeths was of course a 4.0. As we all lined up I looked down at my graduation gown and smiled. I still cant believe I made it. When my name got called up I stepped up on the stage and looked at my mom amd Paul. She had tears In her eyes and Paul was smiling proudly. I was handed my diploma, which I had dreamed about forever and shook my principals hand. I stepped down and watchdd as Annabeth recieved her diploma and shook his hand too. At the reception we all met up and talked Annabeths family came to celebrate, Bobby and Matthew are now older and a little more mature. My mom kept thanking Annabeth for keeping me in line over the years and kept telling me that I would do it. Brittany, did not graduate and is now working triple shifts at McDonalds along with most of her crew. Afterwards we went to a really cool Asian all you can eat buffet. Bobby and Matthew went to town at the dessert table and the rest pf us just talked,

"So Percy, what are your plans, now that you are out of high school?" Annabeths dad asked me. I had been accepted into University of Portland and their Marine Biology course seems really cool. I hadnt told Annabeth yet and she still hasnt told me about where she wants to go.

"Well I have been looking into a University, Its cool I think I will go there" They nodded,

"Where is it?" Asked Mrs. Chase. Oh great now Annabeth and I figure out we are too far apart. I took a deep breath.

"Portland, Oregon." Annabeths silverware clattered and her mouth dropped open.

"No. Way. That is where I was planning to go!" Everyone looked relieved, "There Engineering major there is amazing, Architecture included" She said proudly. That was probably the best news that was given that day. In the nights to pass I had begun to have dreams about a ring. And then one day, I purchased that ring. Then on a beautiful August day Annabeth and I were walking on the beach when I said,

"You know there isnt one thing I would change about you Annabeth." She thought about this.

"Really? not one thing?" I smiled.

"Okay maybe one thing..." I trailed off.

"Tell me!"

"You get 3 tries then I will tell you"

"My eyes"

"Oh god no those are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen"

"My Hair?"

"Not even possible you know I love your princess curls"

"My body?"

"No, because it fits right where it belongs, in my arms"

She sighed, "Okay I give, what is it?"

"Your last name" She looked confused then I bent down on one knee, pulled out the blue velvet box and said, "Annabeth Chase, You are the love of my life, Will you marry me?"

She covered her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes, She tackled me onto the warm sand and kissed me. When she let go she looked down at me and said,

"Yes Seaweed brain, you dont know how long I have waited to hear those words come out of your mouth."

She closed the gap and I guess our story has just begun.

Authors note: The sequel wont be so happy im afraid, more action hopefully, Still lots of Percabeth (as always). Thank you everyone for all the support. Keep on reviewin and readin folks!

booyah111oak2 signing off


End file.
